


It was all Chris's Idea

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Frustration, Funny, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Sexual Harassment, Sleeping Together, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wall Sex, yuuri gets mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Victor and Chris have retired from skating and are bored.  They decide to throw a masquerade ball and invite all their friends to attend.  During the course of the party, Chris plays match maker.  Hilarity and Fluff ensues.





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> This monstrosity is my sister’s fault. She dropped this plot bunny on my lap and then ran away laughing hysterically. She is Betaing it for me, but neither of us know where it is going. We are hoping y'all will come along for the ride anyways. Also, I know Sensei has called Chris’s boyfriend Masumi, but if his boyfriend is Swiss which I am guessing he is, then he wouldn’t have a Japanese name. Therefore, I am renaming him for the purposes of this story as Julian.

This current disaster was partially Chris’s fault.  Chris and Victor had recently retired from skating.  Both boys were used to being the center of attention, and having regulated schedules.  Since they had been cut loose from the demanding world of skating, they found they were bored. Currently, they were lounging around an obscenely large pool, at Victor’s home in Moscow, talking about how they missed the other skaters.   

“How can we get everyone together?” Asked Chris.

“We could have a party,” suggested Victor. “We could set it for in-between competitions so that those still competing can attend.”

“Just a plain party?  Or should we have a theme?” Inquired Chris.

“Hmm, perhaps a theme would be fun.” Victor replied.

He tapped his lips with his finger and he thought about it for a moment.  

And then he added, “It can’t be too outrageous or Yuuri will be wroth with me.  I hate it when my Yuuri is mad at me.  I know you can relate.  I am sure that Julian is mad at you a lot.”

Chris chuckled, “Not as much as one would think.  I think my Julian is a bit more accepting and relaxed than your Yuuri.”

Victor replied, “Or he is just used to your shenanigans and doesn’t think it worth the energy to get mad at you over everything you do.”

Chris laughed, “Perhaps, poor Julian.  I do put him through a lot.”

Victor smiled and asked, “Ok, what would be a good theme?  Should it be a dress up kind of party like Halloween or something?”

Chris replied, “Definitely a dress up something.  That is way more fun.  But how about a Masquerade Ball?  That way we aren’t dependent on a holiday.”

Victor said, “Oh, that does sound fun.  We will need to have some costume requirements or some will try to welsh on the dressing up part.”

Chris replied, “Indeed.  I know a couple of our stick-in-the-mud friends who would try to get out of it if they can.  Ohhh, how fun would it be if everyone dressed so that we couldn't tell who was who?”

Victor said, “That would be interesting, but do I smell an alternative motive here.”

Chris giggled, “Of course!  There are still a few amongst us that remain stubbornly single because they haven’t found the nerve to confess to the objects of their affection.  This is the perfect opportunity to provide a little push to those needing help.”

Victor asked, “Are we about to do something that will make Yuuri mad?  Which I will pretend to regret?”

Chris replied smiling, “I think so, my friend.  I think so.  Are we going to have the party at this insanely large mansion of yours, here in Moscow.”

Victor replied, “I think so. This house is larger than our home in Japan, and it is a lot closer to most of the other skaters.”

Chris nodded and asked, “I guess you will let everyone crash here for the party?”

Victor said, “Of course.  We have plenty of room for everyone.”

Chris asked, “How long is this event going to be?  One day? Two?”

Victor replied, “I was thinking a week. We could have the actual party on the second day.  Then we could just hang out for a few days after that.  They would give you some time for your relationship meddling.”

Chris replied, “A week, huh?  That should be plenty of time.  How about the costumes?  Are you going to let them buy their own?”

Victor replied, “I don’t know, yet.”   

Victor spotted Yuuri coming out the house.  When Yuuri got to the poolside, he sat down next to Victor.  He had observed Chris’s and Victor’s behavior from inside the house.  He could tell that they were plotting something that was not going to end well either for him or their friends or both.

Yuuri asked, “What are you boys up to this morning?”

Victor replied, “We were just talking about how we missed all our friends and thought we should throw a party.”

They explained their party idea to Yuuri.  He heard the hidden agenda that they didn’t mention.  They were about to play match-maker to some of their friends.  This sounded like a Chris idea that Victor was enabling.  This happened more often than Yuuri would like but he couldn’t keep the old friends apart without feeling like a nagging housewife.   

Yuuri said, concerned, “Victor, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Victor replied, “Why not?  Don’t you want to see our friends?”

Yuuri said, “You know I want to see them as much as you, but I don’t agree with the plotting that I know you and Chris are doing.  It’s not right to play with people’s emotions.”

“We are just helping.” Chris replied.

“I don’t think they are going to want your kind of “help.” Yuuri said.  “If you go through with your meddling, I don’t know that I will attend the party.”

“Yuuurrii”, Victor whined, “you have to come to the party. How will it look if my husband abandons me?”

“I’ll think about it.” Yuuri replied.”Try to keep Chris in check.”

“I’ll try, but. . .” Victor said.  He looked at Chris and Chris just smiled.

“Yes, I know.”  Yuuri replied rolling his eyes.  

He then turned to look at Chris and said.  “I really don’t know how Julian puts up with all your shit.”

Chris replied, “What can I say?  My husband is a saint.”

 

****

Chris called Julian later that evening.  Julian had been invited to Moscow with Chris but he declined saying he had some business at home that needed taken care of. Chris explained his and Victor’s plot.

Chris asked, “What do you think?”

Julian replied, “I think this is going to end badly like most of your plots and then Yuuri and I will have to clean up the mess.  But I am not going to tell you not to do it because you are going to do it regardless of what I think.  It’s a good thing I love you Christophe Giacometti.  I wouldn’t put up with this kind of drama from anyone else.

Chris said, “I love you, too.  And for the record if you were dead set against it, I could consider aborting the plan.”

Julian replied, “The key word there is consider.”

Chris laughed.

Julian changed the subject by saying, “I miss you.  When are you coming home?”

Chris said, “ I miss you, too.  But I still have a few party details to hash out with Victor before I can come home. It will probably be a couple of days before I make it back.”

Julian sighed sadly and replied, “Ok.  Let me know when you make your travel plans.”

Chris said, “I will.”

Julian said, “I love you. Goodnight Chris.”

Chris replied, “I love you too.  Sweet dreams, love.”

Then Chris hung up the phone.

****

With both of their husbands on board, or at least not likely to divorce them over it, Victor and Chris began working on the details of the party.  

“Let’s talk about costumes.” Victor said.

“Hmm, okay.  We do need to decide how to dress our players.” Chris replied.

“Let’s start with ourselves.” Victor said.  “How are we going to be dressed?”

“We have to cover that hair of yours otherwise everyone will know who you are.  I think we should dress people in pairs.  Dress two people alike so that could be mistaken for each other.  That is a key part of my plan.” Chris said.

“What if we all wore the same costume in different colors?” Victor said.

“That’s a fabulous idea.” Chris replied. “Are you going to have them made or rent them?”

“Well, if we rent them then we have to be careful with them.” Victor replied.

“And if we have them made we can have them made to everyone’s specifications.” Chris added. “But how will we get everyone’s measurements?”

“We’ll just get our costume designers to make them.  They already have everyone’s specs.” Victor replied.

Chris said, “That’s a great idea.”

Victor said, “I’ll contact them tomorrow.”

Chris asked, “What kind of costume will we be making?”

Victor replied, “I saw this cool 18th century formal dress online.  I think it would look good on both the girls and the guys.”

Chris added, “And we could wear the powdered wigs from that era to cover up everyone’s hair.”

“Now about masks”, Victor said, “we should get them in colors to match the formal dress.  I think we should have two people in each color.”  

“Oh, this is going to be fun.” Chris said.

“I can’t hardly wait for the party.” Victor said.

Chris and Victor spent the afternoon working out who would be dressed in what color.  

 

****

One Month Later

 

Victor had set the date for the party for two months after his and Christophe’s plotting session.   That would make it in April.  By then all the formal competitions would be over, and the skaters would not have started their serious training for the next season. It would also still be cool enough in Russia that they wouldn’t die from heat in their costumes.  It would be the perfect time for all of them to get together. Once he and Chris had figured out what color each person would wear, he had immediately contacted all the costume makers he knew to get the costumes for the party made.  He had also sent out invitations to all their friends.  Most of the skaters had already responded that they were coming, even Yurio.  He had balked at coming to the party at first until Victor mentioned that Otabek had already RSVP’d.  Yurio had changed his tune pretty quick after that.  Victor was sitting at his desk trying to figure out sleeping arrangements and food for the length of the skaters stay when he heard Yuuri yell for him.

“Victor Nikiforov!  Get your ass down here, now.” Yuuri yelled.

_He sounds mad.  Wonder if the costumes came in, then._

Victor chuckled to himself and went to charm his husband out of his anger. As he went down the stairs to their foyer, he could see that Yuuri was surrounded by boxes and he looked quite livid.

“What is all this?” Yuuri asked.

“Costumes for the party?” Victor guessed.

“You had costumes made for everyone?” Yuuri asked, “Why?”

“We wanted everyone to dress up for the party in costume and we figured this would be the easiest way to make sure everyone did.” Victor replied.

Yuuri opened a couple of the boxes and realized that all the costumes were the same except for the color.

“Why in the world are you dressing everyone alike?” Yuuri asked.

“It was Chris’s idea?” Victor replied innocently.

“Uh, huh.” Yuuri said as he rolled eyes.  “Victor, what are you and Christophe up to?” 

“Whatever do you mean Yuuri?” Victor asked.

Yuuri sighed, and shook his head.  He didn’t figure he was getting anywhere with this line of discussion and the costumes had already been bought.  There was nothing to be done at this point.  He left the foyer.  There was no point of fighting with Victor about it at this juncture.  Yuuri would just have to mitigate the damage later, and hope that Victor didn’t destroy any of their friendships with the other skaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	2. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trials and tribulations of getting to Victor's house.

Mila walked outside the St. Petersburg's rink where she had agreed to met up with Georgi and Yuri. They were going to drive to Victor’s party in Moscow.   It was about 650km (400 miles) from St. Petersburg to Moscow.  It would take them roughly 6 hours to get there.  It was going to be 6 hours of Hell trapped in a car with Georgi and Yuri.  

“Shotgun.” Georgi cried.

“What does that even mean, loser?” Yuri asked.

“It means I get to sit in the front seat.” Georgi replied. 

Yuri mumbled, “Why do I have to sit in the back, old man?”

Georgi replied, “Because I called shotgun, and that’s how it works, according to my American friends, anyways.  You can ask Leo about it when we get to Victor’s if you don’t believe me. Now stop whining and get your ass in the backseat.”

“For the love of God, just get in the car.” Mila yelled, tired of waiting for Georgi and Yuri to get their act together.  

_ At least I get to drive.  _  Mila thought.   _ It is going to be a long day. _

Finally, the boys wrangled the luggage into the trunk and Georgi slipped into the passenger side front seat.  Yuri, still muttering, climbed into the backseat of Mila’s blue Lada Granta 4-door sedan. 

“Seatbelts, everyone.” Mila said.

“Yah, we are going to need them with the way that this Baba drives.” Yuri commented.

“Be nice, Yura, or you can walk to Moscow.” Mila replied. 

****

Yuri had been kicking the back of Georgi’s seat for about two hours when the dark haired man finally exploded. 

“Yuri, if you don’t quit kicking my seat. . .” Georgi said.

“You’re gonna what, Идиот*?” Yuri replied.

“Boys, if you don’t quit then I am going to kick you both out of the car and you can walk home or to Victor’s.” Mila replied.

Both boys shut up for awhile, afraid of the redhead’s wrath. 

***

Meanwhile, the other skaters flew in from their various parts of the world and found their way to Victor’s home.

Otabek flew in from Kazakhstan.  Being the minimalist that he was, he didn’t check any luggage.  He brought everything he needed in a beat up old backpack.  He rented a motorcycle in the city, and armed with directions from Yuuri made his way through the city and out to the countryside where Victor and Yuuri resided.  

_ I can’t believe Yuri agreed to come to this party.  It doesn’t seem like his type of thing.  I wouldn’t have come if he weren’t coming.  But I couldn’t pass up an opportunity to see him.  _

The drive out to Victor’s was okay.  Traffic was light and the weather was clear.  It didn’t take him a terribly long time to get to the mansion.  He parked the motorcycle in the circle drive out front and rang the doorbell.  Yuuri answered the door.

“Otabek, so nice to see you again.  Glad you could make it.” Yuuri said.

“Is anyone else here, yet?” Otabek asked.

“Nope.  Mila, Georgi and Yuri are still several hours out by car.  And everyone else’s flights are arriving later today.” Yuuri replied.  “Let me show you to your room and you can rest while we wait for the others to arrive.”   

“Ok.” Otabek said.

Yuuri showed Otabek to the room that Victor had designated for him.  Victor and Chris had spent a long time figuring out the sleeping arrangements for the party.  Coincidently, Yuri’s room was to be right next door to Otabek’s although neither knew it, yet.  Victor had also placed everyone’s costumes in their room with the expressed warning not to tell others the look or color of their outfit. Otabek’s costume was hunter green with gold accents.  Otabek looked at the outfit and made a rude noise. 

_ I can’t believe I have to wear that tomorrow night.  This is definitely not my scene. _

Otabek sighed and started to put away the few belongings that he brought with him. Looking for a place to put his keys and wallet, Otabek open the nightstand drawer.  

_ What the Fuck? Are there condoms and lube in this drawer?  Why?  There is a note?!  God Dammit, Chris.   _

The note read “Just in case you catch your Russian Fairy, Love Chris.”

“Fucking Chris.” Otabek cursed as he closed the drawer.

He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. 

_ He is eighteen, isn’t he. This could happen, couldn’t it?  I’ve been waiting so long.  _

Otabek’s hands started to shake. 

_ I don’t know if I am ready for this yet.  We flirt all the time but what if this has all been a game to him?  What if he doesn’t want this?  But what if he does? Fucking Chris. _

Otabek heard noise downstairs and he assumed someone else had arrived.  He dropped his keys and wallet on the top of the nightstand, shook his head to clear it, and went to see who else had entered Chris’s den of sin. 

***

Mila pulled off at a gas station.  She was tired of being cooped up in the car with the boys and needed a stretch and bathroom break.  The had been on the road about 3 hours.  Both Georgi and Yuri tumbled out of the car and went into the station. Mila followed more sedately behind.  After using the facilities, Mila bought some sunflower seeds and a soft drink and went back to the car.  She snacked on her sunflower seeds while she waited for the boys to make it back.  She heard a ding from her phone.  It was a text from Victor.

“Otabek is here.  How far out are you?” 

Mila replied, “We have a little over 3 hours to go.  Try not to ruin Beka before we get there.”

“I will try, but I can’t speak for Chris.  Lol.  See all of you when you get here.” Victor texted.

Mila saw Yuri and Georgi exit the station but instead of coming straight to the car Yuri was chasing Georgi around the parking lot. 

_ I guess they had a lot of energy built up from being in the car for so long. But we really need to get on the road. _

“Hey guys, we need to go.” Mila yelled a the boys.

It got no reaction. 

“Yuri, Victor says Otabek is already there.” Mila yelled.  

That got the reaction she wanted. Yuri suddenly changed direction and ran towards the car.

“Come on shithead, let’s go.”  He yelled at Georgi.

Yuri stole the front seat and Georgi begrudgingly sat in the back.  

“You stole my seat.” Georgi whined.

“Don’t be so slow next time.” Yuri replied.

Georgi’s reply was to kick Yuri’s seat.  It was time for payback.       


***

Leo had a layover at JFK airport on his way to Moscow.  He was waiting in line to board the plane when he heard a familiar voice. 

_ Is that JJ?  Oh God, please don’t let it be JJ.  I cannot spend 10 hours on a flight with JJ.  I am sure our seats are not next to each other but he will talk someone into switching so that I will have to sit with them.  Why couldn’t I live close to someone I want to spend time with like Guang Hong.   _

Leo had seen a picture of Guang Hong at the airport on instagram and knew he was making his own way to Victor’s.

_ In just a few hours I will get to see him.   _

Leo blushed at the thought.  

“Leo?” JJ said when he noticed the American skater “Are you on this flight, too?”

Leo sighed and replied, “Yes, I am.”

“Fantastic.  I will see if they can move your seat next to ours.” JJ said as he turned to Isabella, “I’ll be right back.”

JJ went up to the ticket counter and began sweet talking the lady behind it into getting his way. 

Isabella walked up to Leo.  

“Sorry, he can be a bit much sometimes.  How have you been, Leo.” Isabella said.

“Good.  You?” Leo replied.

“Good.  Its nice to get to spend some time with JJ since he is usually gone at competitions or practising for one. Oh,  let me introduce you to someone.”  Isabella said as she saw her friend walking up to them. The petite blonde with green eyes stopped next to Isabella.  

“This is Elizabeth.  She is a friend of mine.” Isabella said.  “Elizabeth, this is Leo.  He is a figure skater like JJ.”

“Nice to meet you Elizabeth.  How do you know Isabella?” Leo asked as he shook Elizabeth’s hand. 

“We went to college together and we have kept in touch.  I had never been out of Canada before so Isabella offered to bring me along on their trip to Russia.” Elizabeth replied.   Then she blushed as she asked, “Would you take a selfie with me?  For Instagram?” 

“Sure.  Tell me your handle and I will re-share it.  I’m sure Phichit and Guang Hong will as well.” Leo replied.

They took the picture and Elizabeth put the photo on Instagram.  Leo shared it and tagged it so the other skaters would see it.  Just then JJ walked up to the group.

“I got it all squared away.  You are sitting with us, Leo.” JJ said.

“Thanks?” Leo replied.

_ Thank God, I have my ipod.  This is going to be a long 10 hours.  Maybe I can sit next to Elizabeth.  She doesn’t seem so bad.  _

*****

A few days before 

 

Emil texted Sara.

“Hey Sara.  Are you guys going to Victor’s Party.”

Sara replied, “Yes, we are.  I finally talked my overbearing brother into going.”

Emil texted, “lol. He can be so stubborn sometimes, but I am glad you are coming.  I would miss both of you if you didn’t come.”

Sara replied, “You mean you would miss my brother, lol.”

Emil texted, “Sara, please.”

Sara replied, “You know I am trying to help, but yeah, stubborn.  I am sure you are texting about our travel plans so you can coordinate.  Did you know my brother still thinks it’s totally coincidence that you always seen to arrive places the same time as us.”

Emil replied, “lol. He is so oblivious.” 

Sara replied, “Indeed.  So we are flying into Moscow and should get there around 3pm.  We are going to rent a car and drive out to Victor’s place.  If you get to the airport around the same time, then you can ride with us to Victor’s.”  

Emil texted, “Okay.  I’ll see what I can do.  I’ll text you the details when I have made my arrangements.”

Sara replied, “See you soon.”

*****

Emil arrived at the Moscow airport about 15 minutes before the Crispino Twin’s plane touched down.  He was so glad that he was able to get a flight close to theirs. That meant he didn’t have to travel alone out to Victor’s.

_ And I get more time with Michele.  I can’t wait to see him. _

Emil was practically jumping up and down while he waited in baggage claim for his stuff and for a sign of his friends.  He spotted the dark haired twins before they saw him.  He bounded up to Sara and Michele.  He couldn’t control his enthusiasm at seeing his friends. He gave each of the twins a hug.  Sara hugged him back and Michele pretended to be annoyed. 

Michele asked, “When did you get here?”  

Emil replied, “About 15 minutes ago.”     

Michele said, “You have an uncanny ability to match our travel plans.” 

Emil smiled and replied, “Maybe it’s the cosmos trying to tell us something.”

Michele replied, “Maybe it’s you and Sara plotting behind my back?” 

Emil blushed.

Sara said, with an innocent look, “Would we do something like that?”

Michele sighed and replied, “Of course you would.”

A voice said, “Thanks for waiting for me.”

Sara said, “Where are my manners?  Emil, this is my friend Juliet.  She skates in the women’s senior division for Italy.  We have been practicing at the same rink for years.  Juliet, this is Emil.  He is also a skater.  He is from the Czech Republic.  He has been friends with Mickey and I for years.”

Emil said, “Nice to meet you, Juliet.”  

He reached out for her hand and in almost silly gesture kissed the back of it instead of shaking it. 

Juliet blushed.  Michele started seeing red.   _ I knew bringing her was a bad idea.  She just makes more competition for Emil’s attention. Damn it.   _

When all their luggage had been collected they headed for the rental car counter.  They picked up the car that the twins had reserved in advance.

Sara asked Emil, “Do you want to ride with us to Victor’s?”

Emil replied, “Yes, please.”

When they got to the car, the boys started to argue about who was going to drive.  Emil only half-heartedly.  He mostly just wanted Michele’s attention.  He didn’t really want to drive.  While Emil was taunting Michele, Sara grabbed the keys.  She and Juliet threw their stuff in the trunk and got into the car.  Michele looked up and noticed that his sister was in the driver’s seat of the car. 

“I guess Sara is going to drive.” Michele said.  

Emil just smiled. 

Sara said, “Put your stuff in the car and let’s go.  I don’t want to be the last ones to Victor’s.”

Juliet had already taken a seat in the back seat which lead to a problem as both boys saw it.  They both really wanted to sit in the back seat with each other but neither wanted to admit it, so what happened instead was a heated argument about who got the front seat. 

Finally an exasperated Sara yelled, “Both of you, shut up!  Emil, get in the front seat.  Michele, get in the back seat.”

Michele whined, “Why does he get the front seat?”

Sara replied, “Because he is taller than you.”

Michele said, “Hmph.” as he pretended to be mad.

_ Personally, this is as close to a win as I get today.  At least he is not back here bonding with Juliet. _

Sara started the car and they started making their way out to Victor’s abode. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *means idiot in Russian at least according to Google Translater. Please let me know if I have made any translation mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil, Sara and Michele arrive at Victor's. Mila, Georgi and Yurio get stuck in traffic.

“Are we there yet?” Yuri asked for what seemed the millionth time in the last hour. 

“Do you see it?” Mila responded.

“No.” Yuri said despondently.

“Then we are not there yet.” Mila growled.

“How much longer?” Yuri asked.

“What are you, 10?  It is ten minutes less than the last time you asked.”  Mila replied.

Yuri just sighed. 

_ I wish we would get there already.  I am tired of being in this Goddamn car with these losers. And I want to see Beka. And Georgi completely sucks for being able to sleep.   _

Georgi had taken his defeat to the back seat quite well by stretching out in the back and falling asleep. Mila looked at Georgi using the rear view mirror.

_ Well at least they aren’t fighting with each other right now, and we are almost there. Thank God.  _

_ ******** _

Sara pulled up to Victor’s house and parked next to what she assumed was Otabek’s motorcycle.  The mood in the car had been tense for the whole drive.  Mickey had sulked in the backseat the entire way.  And anytime Emil had tried to break the silence by talking to Juliet Mickey had shut him down.  

Sara thought  _ I wonder what Mickey’s problem is? Is he jealous?  Nah, couldn’t be, could it? _

They got out of the car and Emil bounded up the steps to knock on the door. Yuuri answered.   

Emil gave Yuuri a hug.  Michele frowned.

“Emil, Sara, Michele, come in.”  Yuuri said.  “And who is this?”

Sara replied, “This is my friend, Juliet. She is also a skater.  Victor said it was okay to bring her.”  

Yuuri said, “Yes, yes of course.  The more the merrier.  Grab your stuff and I will show you to where you will be staying." 

They each grabbed their bags from the car, and followed Yuuri up the stairs to the third floor.  On the way up, they ran into Otabek.  

Emil said,”Hey, Otabek.  I didn’t know you were coming.”

Otabek just grunted.  

_ I was hoping it was the Russians. Instead, I get the obnoxious Czech and his strange Italian entourage.  _

Emil just blinked at Otabek. He was used to his mannerisms at this point.  The group moved passed Otabek as Yuuri took them upstairs to their rooms.  The third floor consisted of a long straight hallway with bedrooms opening into the hallway on both sides. A bathroom was shared by two bedrooms with the bathroom being in the middle and the rooms on either side. Michele was in the first room on the right side of the hallway.  His room shared a bathroom with Emil’s.  Sara’s room was in the other side of Emil’s.  Juliet had been assigned the room across from Sara. Yuuri lead each to their room and the skaters went inside to check out their rooms.  As Michele went into his room, he noted that the room was a pretty good size and had a rather large bed with a nightstand to the side of it.  It had a nice size closet and a desk with a chair.  Michele was satisfied to be sharing a bathroom with Emil. 

_ There isn’t anyone else I want to share that kind of intimate space with, well, except Sara.  Besides, sharing a bathroom with Emil could give me some opportunities that I might not get otherwise.  I want him to look at me.  Not that new tart, Juliet, that Sara insisted we bring along.  This trip might be a good opportunity to tell Emil how I feel about him.  I don’t want to lose his friendship but I don’t want to lose him to someone else either just because I didn’t say anything.  _

The ever organized Michele began to put his clothes and such away in the room before going downstairs to greet Victor and Chris.  He could hear Emil in the next room doing some version of the same thing even though Emil tended to not be as organized.  Michele hung his clothes in the closet. He noted the costume for the ball the next day.  He raised his eyebrows at Victor’s choice but decided he had worn worse things on the ice. 

_ At least it is a decent color, purple.  I could do without the gold trim, though _ . 

He opened the nightstand drawer intending to drop his wallet in the drawer, but instead what he saw there had him sputtering and blushing, destroying his normal stoic facade. 

_ Who would. . .? _

Then he saw the note. 

_ Only Chris, damn his hide. Is that condoms?  Really? And lube? What did Chris think was going on between me and, well, anyone? Are. . .are. . . handcuffs?  _

The note read “Just in case you, instead of your sister, decide to bring that Czech puppy to heel.”

_ I am going to kill him. Wait. . if he left this in my room. . .what did he leave in Sara’s?  _

Mickey’s face turned red in embarrassment and anger.  Just the thought of such vulgar things in Sara’s room. . .

He heard Emil knock at his door, “Ready to go downstairs, Mickey?”

Michele nearly had a heart attack at the thought that Emil would know what had been left in his nightstand drawer.  He quickly slammed the drawer shut and answered, “Yep, just a second.”

_ I wonder what Chris left in Emil’s room?  _

Michele took a moment to compose himself and then went out to meet Emil.  They and the girls headed downstairs to see Victor and Chris. 

*****

Phichit got off the plane. It had been a 7 hour flight. He immediately checked his social media feed. He saw the picture of Leo with some girl named Elizabeth.  

_ Wonder who she is?  Does Leo have a new girlfriend?  If so, that is going to break Guang Hong’s heart. Wonder if anyone else is here?  Wonder if I can find someone to ride with? I’ll post I am here on social media and maybe I can find someone. _

Phichit took a selfie and wrote on social media.  

“Hey, everyone.  I am here in Moscow. Is anyone else here?  Want to ride together to Victor’s?”

Phichit walked down to baggage claim to retrieve his luggage and to wait to see if he got a response to his post.  He saw a response from Guang Hong.

“I’m here.  I want to ride with you.”

He caught up with Guang Hong in baggage claim. 

Phichit hugged Guang Hong.

“Hey, Guang Hong.  How are you?  How was your flight?” Phichit asked.

“It was a little long, 15 hours. I am really tired.” replied Guang Hong shyly. 

“Did you see that picture of Leo?” Phichit asked.

“Yes.  Do you know who she is?” Guang Hong asked quietly. 

“I’ve never seen her before.” Phichit replied.  “I was hoping you would know since you two are friends.”

Guang Hong thought  _ He would have told me if he had a girlfriend, right?  We are friends.  He would have told me.  What if she really is his girlfriend?  What will I do then? _

Guang Hong saddened at the thought.  

_ I really thought we were getting closer. I really thought I had a chance.  _

Phichit saw that Guang Hong was getting a bit morose over the idea of Leo with a girlfriend so he decided to change the subject.

“I wonder who else is here, already?” Phichit asked.

Both boys looked on instagram and saw that Sara had posted a picture of Emil, Michele, another girl and herself on instagram with the caption that they had made it to Victor’s.  Phichit didn’t know the girl but she did seem somewhat familiar.   Emil had also posted a picture of a motorcycle with the caption that the Hero of Kazakhstan had arrived. 

Phichit thought  _ I guess Otabek made it.  Seems like no one else is there. I would have thought that Mila, Georgi, and Yuri would have been there already since they were driving.  _

“Guang Hong,” Phichit asked, “Do you want to split a cab out to Victor’s?”

Guang Hong just nodded.  He was still upset about Leo.  On their way out of baggage claim, they spotted a familiar red head.  

Phichit asked, “Is that Minami?”

Guang Hong replied, “Looks like it.”

Phichit asked, “Should we ask him if he wants to ride with us?”

Guang Hong replied, “We probably should.”

Phichit chased down the red head.

“Minami!” he shouted.

Minami looked around the baggage claim area for the voice that was calling his name.  He spotted Phichit running towards him.

“Hi, Phichit.” Minami said as Phichit walked up to him.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Phichit asked.

“Good, now that I am here.” Minami said.

Phichit nodded and then replied, “Guang Hong and I are going to split a cab out to Victor’s place.  Do you want to go with us?”

Minami said, “Sure.  That would be great.  I was wondering how I was going to get from the airport to Victor’s.”

“Great.  We will wait for you then.” Phichit said.

Once the boys collected their baggage they got a taxi and headed out to Victor’s estate. In the car, Minami told the boys about this Spanish skater that he had met at his last competition.  The skater was from Madrid.  

“His name is Rafael.” Minami finished.

“Oh, I know Rafael.  He debuted in the senior division the same year as Yuri, right?” Phichit asked.

“He did.” Minami said. 

“I have talked to him at a couple of the competitions and exhibition skates.” Phichit said. 

“It’s too bad he didn’t get invited to Victor’s party.  It sounds like you would like some quality time with him.” 

Minami blushed and stammered, “We. . .we are just friends.”

“Uh, huh.” Phichit said. 

Minami just blushed harder and said, “No. . .really just friends.”

Phichit just raised his eyebrows.

The group settled into a thoughtful silence for the rest of the trip.  Guang Hong was worrying about his relationship with Leo.  Phichit was scheming on how to get Rafael to join their little soiree.  And poor Minami was just too embarrassed to invite further conversation.

*****

They were stuck in traffic.  This drive was turning out to be a nightmare.  What was supposed to be a 6 hour drive was turning out to be much longer and much more painful than Mila could have ever imagined.  

“What’s wrong with all these idiots?” Yuri asked. “Why is everyone going so slow?”

“It’s probably an accident of some sort.” Georgi offered from the backseat. 

He had woken up when the car slowed.

“Do you think it’s holding the other groups up?” Mila asked.

“Probably not.  The airport is on the other side of the city closer to Victor’s home.  They are probably missing all of this and having no problems getting to Victor’s.” Georgi replied.

Yuri sighed, “We were supposed to be there already.”

Mila replied, “I know!  No use complaining about it.  There is nothing we can do.”

Georgi looked at his phone and added, “It looks like Emil, Sara, Michele and Otabek have made it to Victor’s.  We can assume the others are on there way.”

Mila gave Georgi a warning look using the rear view mirror. Meanwhile, Yuri devolved into some tirade that they couldn’t quite hear,  but they could pick out the words fucking and idiot which also happened to be two of Yuri’s favorite words. 

****

Leo thought  _ Finally, we are here.  Ten hours of JJ are quite enough.  Oh Damn, they are going to want me to ride with them out to Victor’s aren’t they? Will this day ever end?  I am so tired.  I just want to see Guang Hong and go to bed. . .uh. . .to sleep?  _

Leo followed JJ, Isabella and Elizabeth to the luggage carousel to pick up their bags.  

Isabella asked, “You are riding with us to Victor’s, yes?  We rented a car and there is definitely enough room for you.”

Leo sighed and replied, “Sure.  I didn’t really have any plans for getting out to Victor’s anyways.”

Isabella said, “Oh, good.  Elizabeth seems to be enjoying your company.” 

Leo wondered  _ is she trying to hint at something.  Doesn’t she know I am gay? _

Leo replied, “She seems nice.” 

He was trying to be polite without being encouraging.  He looked down at his instagram feed and saw that Sara, Emil, Michele and Otabek had made it to Victor’s.  He also noted that if his plane had been an hour earlier he could have met up with Guang Hong and Phichit at the airport and ridden with them instead of JJ and company.  He sighed at the missed opportunity.

“Seems like several people have already made it out to Victor’s.”  Leo remarked. “But Mila, Georgi and Yuri still aren’t there.  I thought they were close enough to drive.  They should have beat all of us.”

“Maybe they got stuck in traffic.”  Elizabeth commented as she walked up to Isabella and Leo.  

“Think we will hit it?” Leo asked shuddering at the thought of being trapped in a car with JJ.  He wasn’t a bad guy just a bit annoying and way more that Leo could handle in large doses. 

Isabella replied, “Probably not.  It looks like everyone else that flew in hasn’t had a problem getting to Victor’s.  We shouldn’t either.”

They got their bags and picked up the rental car that Isabella had reserved.  JJ, of course, drove and Leo got assigned to sit in the back seat with Elizabeth.  They couldn’t get to Victor’s a moment too soon for Leo. 


	4. Maroon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives at Victor's house.

Seung-gil got off the plane in Moscow.  

_ Why am I even here?  I don’t really like these people.  There is no benefit for me to be friends with them, either.  Maybe I should just go back home? My coach said I should come.  That it would be nice for me to be friends with some of the other skaters.  Bah.  I don’t need any friends.   _

Seung-gil grabbed his luggage and caught a taxi.  Looking at his social media feed he saw that luckily he had missed the other groups who had flew in by a good thirty minutes, which meant he still had a little time before he had to put up with the other skaters’ shenanigans. 

******

The taxi pulled up in front of the mansion.  All three boys oohed and awed over Victor’s elaborate home.  They got their things out of the taxi and paid for the ride. Phichit ran up the steps to the house and rang the doorbell.  Yet again, Yuuri answered. His face broke out in a smile when he saw that it was Phichit at the door. He hugged his friend and then moved out of the doorway so that the three boys could enter the house. 

Yuuri said, “Phichit it’s so good to see you.  How was the trip.”

Phichit replied, “It was good.  I was lucky enough to run into these two in the airport so we could share a taxi out here.”

Yuuri said, “Let me show you to your rooms.”

They passed Otabek in the hallway who had once again come out of his room to see who was at the door.  Phichit, being observant, noticed that Otabek had come out of his room.  

_ Looks like he is waiting for someone.  Heh.  Bet he is waiting for Yuri.  Would those two just get it on already? _

Phichit watched as Otabek frowned upon seeing them come in and went back into his room. 

Yuuri took Phichit to his room on the second floor.

Yuuri said, “I’ll be right back.  I am going to show Guang-Hong and Minami to their rooms and then we can catch up.”

Yuuri took Guang-Hong and Minami up to the third floor.  

Yuuri said, “This is where you both will be staying.  Sara, Emil and Michele are already here and their rooms are up here too.  They are downstairs right now entertaining Chris and Victor.” 

Yuuri showed Guang-Hong to a room that was across from Emil’s room.  

Yuuri said, “You will be sharing a bathroom with Leo.  Since we know you both are friends, we thought that it would be comfortable for the both of you.”

Yuuri missed the sad look on Guang-Hong’s face at the mention of Leo. 

Guang-Hong went into his room to unpack.  Yuuri showed Minami to a room at the end of the hall on the opposite side.  

Yuuri said, “You will be sharing a bathroom with Georgi.  Hope that is okay?”

Minami said, “That’s fine.  I am just glad to be here.  And to get to see everyone.”

He hugged Yuuri before going into his room.  Yuuri went back downstairs to catch up with Phichit. 

****

Leo was about to vibrate out of his skin by the time JJ pulled up to Yuuri and Victor’s home. He started unbuckling his seatbelt before the car came to a complete stop. As soon as JJ put the rental car in park, Leo leaped out of the car and grabbed his suitcase from the trunk that JJ popped open once he put the car in park.  Leo ran up the stairs to the house and rang the doorbell frantically desperate to see Guang-Hong or just about anyone else that wasn’t JJ.  He’d even take Yuri at this point. Since Yuuri was currently catching up with Phichit, it was Chris who answered the door.  

“Leo,” he purred, “so nice that you could make it.  Is that JJ I see with you?”

Leo replied, “They were on my flight so I rode out with them.”  

Chris gave Leo a sympathetic look but then a twinkle of mischief came alive in his eyes.  

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your girlfriend, Leo?” Chris asked as he saw Elizabeth exit the car.

Leo replied confused, “What girlfriend?  Chris, you of all people know that I don’t like girls.”

Chris replied, “Indeed I do, but many others do not and  _ we _ all saw the picture on Instagram with you and this lovely smiling at the airport together.”

Leo thought  _ Oh, Damn.  People thought we were together, like together, together.  What did Guang-Hong think?  He knows I am gay, right?  Wait, did we ever have that conversation? _

Chris added, “Guang-Hong is here, but he didn’t look happy when he arrived.  He sort of looks like he lost his best friend or. . .”

Leo raised his eyebrows but Chris didn’t finish his sentence.  

Leo asked, “What room?”

Chris replied, “Third floor.  Yours is the first room on the left.  Guang-Hong is the second on the left.  You boys get to share a bathroom.”

Leo rushed up the stairs not noticing a disappointed Otabek slinking back into his bedroom. 

Chris chuckled as he watched Leo sprint up the the stairs.  Then he turned his attention to JJ, Isabella and the girl. 

Chris said, “JJ, and Isabella.  Glad you could make it.  Who is this beauty?”

Elizabeth blushed as Chris took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Isabella replied, “This is Elizabeth.  She is a friend of mine from college.”

Chris said, “Glad you could join our little party, Elizabeth.  Let me show you to your rooms.”

Chris took Elizabeth to the third floor and showed her her room. 

Chris explained, “This is where you will be staying.  You are sharing a bathroom with Juliet, who is Sara’s friend.”

Elizabeth replied, “Thank you.” as she entered her room to settle in.

He then took JJ and Isabella back down stairs.  

Chris said, “We put you two in one of the larger rooms on the second floor since you will be staying together. You will be next to Julian and I.”

JJ and Isabella entered their suite and immediately noticed Chris’s gift which was laid out on the bed. It was lingerie.  It was feminine, classy (especially for Chris), and very red. 

Isabella said, “Ohh, that’s pretty.”

She held up the lingerie so that JJ could get a good look at it.

JJ thought  _ I hate to admit it but Chris has good taste.  Although, I am not overly fond of the fact that he bought my wife lingerie. _

JJ replied, “I guess.”  

Isabella could tell that her husband was a little miffed at the thought of another man buying her lingerie, and then there was the note.

Chris’s note said, “Just a little something for you guys to use when you do it JJ style.”

JJ got bright red when he read the note.  

“You are definitely not wearing that, ever.” He said.

Isabella, with eyebrows raised, replied, “We will see about that, Mr. Leroy.  We will see.” 

****

The first thing Leo wanted to do was rush into Guang-Hong’s room and explain the photo, but that would give the whole game away.  Leo wasn’t sure he was ready to admit his feelings yet.

_ What if he doesn’t feel that way about me?  I don’t want to ruin our friendship.  I look forward to his visits when he trains in North America. But I don’t want him to be sad either.  _

Leo decided his best bet would be to put his things away and go say hi to his hosts.  He would talk to Guang-Hong the first chance he got and clear up this thing about him and Elizabeth.    


****

Seung-gil arrived with little fanfare.  Chris let him in and showed him to his room.  His room was next to Elizabeth’s room.  The room he would have shared a bathroom in was empty.  Which was fine with him.  He didn’t really want to make friends at this travesty, anyways.

***

It was well after dark when Mila finally pulled up in the driveway.  Mila noted the two rental cars and Beka’s bike.

Mila commented, “Looks like we are the last ones here, after all.”

Mila opened the trunk and then began to unbuckle her seatbelt.  She needed away from these clowns.  She had spent way too much time with them today and her girlfriend was waiting upstairs. She glanced at Yuri as she began to get out of the car.  He was pulling on gloves?

Mila asked, “Yuri, what in the world are you doing?”

Yuri replied, “These are a surprise for Beka.”

Mila asked, “Are those The Gloves from your exhibition skate?”

Yuri replied, “Yep.”

Mila laughed, “Poor Otabek.  He doesn’t stand a chance.”

Yuri said, “Shut up, hag. What Otabek and I do isn’t any of your business.”

Mila replied, “As long as I can’t hear you do it, that is.”

Yuri huffed and got out of the car.

All three passengers grabbed their gear from the trunk and wearily made their way up the stairs.  Mila rang the doorbell.  Victor happened to be the closest to the door and so he opened it.

Victor said, “You finally made it.  Sorry that you ran into such horrific traffic.”

Mila said, “I am glad to finally be here.  I don’t think I could have taken another minute with those two.”  

With that Mila left a startled Victor, and made her way up the stairs.  She knew where she was going because Sara had texted her the location of their rooms. 

Yuri also walked past Victor.  He stayed with the idiots often, and like Chris had his own room.  He walked up to the second floor.  He saw Otabek standing in the hallway.  

Yuri purred, “Hi, Beka.”

As he walked past Otabek, he trailed his fingers across Otabek’s shoulder.  Otabek shivered. Yuri continued on to his room.  This was going to be a great week. 

Otabek thought  _ Are those The Gloves?  Oh, God. Did he wear them just to remind me of that? I am not making it out of this vacation with my sanity intact, am I? _

Victor looked at Georgi, “Okay then, let me show you to your room.”

He took Georgi to the third floor.  His room was in-between Mila’s and Minami’s rooms. 

***

Mila had gone straight up to her room.  She put her suitcase on the bed. Then she walked through the bathroom to Sara’s room where Sara was waiting.  Sara opened her arms and Mila walked right into the hug. Mila stepped back a bit from the hug and caught Sara’s lips in a tender kiss.  

When the kiss ended, Sara said, “Hmm, I’ve missed that.  And I have missed you.  How was the drive?”

Mila replied, “I’ve missed you too.  The drive was horrible.  I thought I was going to have to kill Yuri before we got here.  I can’t believe we got caught in traffic.”

Mila and Sara sat down on the bed.  

Mila asked, “Think your brother will finally get over himself and ask Emil out?”

Sara replied, “I hope so.  He is running out of opportunities, you know.  We are both retiring this year.  If we are not on the circuit anymore, he won’t see Emil by chance.” 

Mila asked, “Still moving in with me in St. Petersburg after you retire?”

Sara replied, “Absolutely.  Can’t wait.”

Mila asked, “You ready to let everyone know about us?”

Sara replied, “Yes, you?”

Mila said, “Of course.  Maybe it will spur your brother into Emil’s arms if he knows you are in a relationship.”

Sara replied, “Maybe.”

They sat on Sara’s bed cuddling and enjoying each other’s company until dinner.


	5. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio gets mad at Chris. Yuuri gets mad at Victor. Leo and Guang-Hong have an awkward conversation. Emil and Michele have an awkward conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was a delay in getting this chapter done. I was at A-kon over the weekend. I spent lots of time looking at Yuri on Ice art and swag. Enjoy!

Yuri opened the door to his room.  He didn’t have much to unpack. He kept quite a few things here since he visited often.  Like all of the other boys, he opened the nightstand drawer to drop in his wallet and his gloves.  He kept this drawer empty so he was startled to see that something was in it.  When he realized what was in the drawer, he turned an amazing shade of red. 

_ What fucking idiot would violate the sanctity of my room and leave this. . .this kind of thing?  _

Then Yuri saw the note. 

“Just a little protection for our little soldier for when you do “battle” with the Hero of Kazakhstan. --Chris.”

_ Fucking Chris.   _ Yuri thought.   _ I am going to kill him.  _

Yuri shot out of his room in search of Chris.  First,  he went to Chris’s room.  He kicked the door. 

Yuri said, “Chris, you fucker.  Get out here right now.”

When no one answered the door, Yuri proceeded to kick it in a regular and annoying rhythm. Otabek came out of his room to see what all the ruckus was about. He took one look at the incensed Yuri and decided that was a battle he did not want to be involved in. He quietly went back into his room to wait for things to calm down. 

Eventually the door to Chris’s room opened but it was Julian, not Chris, standing in the doorway.

Julian asked, “What has my lovely husband done now?”

Yuri stuttered, “He left things in my room.”

Julian asked, “Things?”

Julian knew quite well what was in the rooms. He had bought them. Everyone thought that Julian was a foil to Chris.  A calming influence sort of like Yuuri for Victor. They couldn’t be more wrong.  He was calmer than Chris, of course.  And he had manners benefiting his upbringing, but he could be just as lewd as Chris. Most of the time he encouraged Chris’s antics, just privately.  It's why they got on so well.  He was just a bit sadistic to Chris’s just a tad masochistic. Julian set about to torture the cute little kitten, just a little. 

Yuri, blushing a becoming shade of red, replied, “He left sexual things in my room.”

Julian said, “I believe he left things in everyone’s room.”

Yuri said, “What, is this a sex party?”

Julian laughed and replied, “It was Chris’s idea, wasn’t it? What other kind of party would he throw?”

Yuri, taken aback a little by this side of Julian, said “Dammit, does everything have to be about sex around here?”

Julian replied, “Says the boy who specially wore gloves to remind his  _ friend _ of an intimate encounter they had three years ago.”

Yuri, seeing he was fighting a losing battle with Julian, asked, “Where is your idiot, anyways?”

Julian replied, “Downstairs with some of the other skaters.  Don’t be too hard on him now.  We just wanted everyone to have everything they would need to have a good time this week not matter what or whom they decided to do.”

Yuri just huffed and made his way downstairs.  Chris would be an easier target for his outrage, he hoped. Chris was in the downstairs sitting room with Victor, Leo, Emil, Michele, Juliet, and Elizabeth. Yuri stormed into the room. He laid eyes on Chris and immediately began his tirade.

Yuri yelled, “Chris, you fucking bastard.”

Chris replied,“And what have I supposedly done this time that imploded your little world?”

Yuri said, “You know what you and that husband of yours did.”

Chris replied, “Oh, you mean the party favors we left for everyone?”

Victor interrupted, “What party favors?”

Yuri said, “You didn’t know what this pervert left in our rooms?”

Emil and Michele looked at each other.  They knew exactly what Yuri was talking about.  When they made eye contact with each other they blushed. 

Michele thought  _ so they left those kinds of things in everyone’s room _ .  _ Wonder what Emil’s note said?  _

Michele looked over at Leo.  He noted the confusion on his face.

Michele thought  _ I guess he hasn’t opened The Drawer yet.  I would love to see the look on his face when he does.  _

He looked over to see how Juliet and Elizabeth were handling their introduction to their more interesting friends.  Both girls were blushing.

Michele thought  _ so they put them in their rooms too.  Damn, Chris. _

Both girls had a wide-eyed look and they looked ready to bolt at the slightest provocation or open avenue of escape.  Emil looked like he wanted to escape, too.  Yuri had lost his grasp on words and had begun to sputter and growl.

Victor said, “Calm down, kitten.  It can’t be that bad.  You are scaring our guests.”

Yuri, not finding the satisfaction from Chris that he wanted, spun on his heel and went back upstairs.  He passed Yuuri in the hallway who had just come out of Phichit’s room.  Yuri stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door. Yuuri raised his eyebrows at Yuri’s behavior.

Yuuri sighed,  _ I wonder what Chris and Victor have done to Yurio, this time.  _

Yuuri went downstairs.  He looked at the stunned faces in the sitting room. 

He looked at Victor and said, “What did you and Chris do to Yurio? He’s been here like 10 minutes and he is already mad.”

Victor replied, “I don’t know what’s going on.”

Yuuri replied, “Uh, huh.”

Victor said, “No, really.” 

Not wanting to be caught in the middle of one of Victor and Yuuri’s famous discussions, Michele looked about for an exit that he could nonchalantly use.  There was a doorway behind him that lead somewhere else which had to be better than here watching Victor and Yuuri fight. He caught Emil’s eye and nodded towards the doorway. Emil nodded, catching his meaning. The boys sneaked out of the room leaving both Elizabeth and Juliet to the mercy of Yuuri’s wrath. 

Emil said, as they entered what seemed to be the library/study, “Glad we got out of there.”

Michele replied, “Indeed.”

Emil said, “Maybe we should have gotten the girls’ attention too.  Sara may be mad at us for leaving Juliet by herself.”

Michele frowned at Emil’s concern for Juliet.  

_ This is exactly why I choose to leave her there.  I don’t want her getting any closer to my Emil. _

Michele replied, “Then Sara shouldn’t have left her with us.  We aren't the girl’s babysitter.”

Emil said, “Wow, do you not like her or something? What did she do to you?”

Michele thought  _ she is trying to take you away from me. _

Michele replied, “I like her fine but it was Sara’s idea to bring her so it should be her responsibility to look after her.  Besides, Juliet is an adult and does know some of the other skaters.  She’ll be fine without our help.” 

Emil, not wanting to upset Mickey further, said “Okay, Mickey.  Forget I said anything.”

Michele thought  _ wait, did he just use my nickname? _

Michele blushed lightly at the thought.

Emil was confused. Michele could be standoffish, but Emil had never seen him be outright mean to a girl before.  

Emil thought  _ I wonder what is wrong with him? Did I do something?  He has seemed irritated all day.  Maybe he is tired of me hanging around.  Or maybe he is just tired from traveling today.  We should eat and go to bed. Start again tomorrow.  _

Emil said, “Mickey, dinner is buffet style tonight and should be in the dining room by now.  Should we go and eat?”

Michele replied, “That sounds good.”

Michele thought  _ anything to get out of this conversation.  _

Emil replied, “The dining room should be right through that door.”

*****

Meanwhile poor Leo, Juliet and Elizabeth were still trapped between Yuuri’s wrath and Chris and Victor.  

Leo thought  _ this is not a great place to be. _

He turned around to look at Michele who had been sitting right behind him and noticed he was gone. Then he noticed the door that Michele and Emil had escaped through. 

Leo thought  _ oh, an out.  Should get the girls attention and let them know too.  _

Leo looked in Elizabeth’s direction.  When he caught her eye, he inclined his head at the door in the back of the room.  She nodded that she understood.  Leo quietly got up from his chair and slipped through the door.  He caught sight of Emil and Michele up ahead.

Leo yelled, “Hey guys, wait up.”

Emil turned around and saw Leo moving quickly towards them. 

Michele thought  _ well fuck.  Now I can’t attempt to clear up this awkward place we have found ourselves in. What is wrong with me. I just don’t know how to talk to him.  _

Emil said, as Leo reached them, “We are going to go eat.  Did you want to come with us?” 

Leo replied, “Yes, please.”

Emil thought  _ Maybe Leo can lighten the atmosphere. If I had known I was going to upset Michele this much, I would have stayed home.  _

The three boys walked into the dining room.  Guang-Hong was already sitting at the dining table. 

Guang-Hong thought  _ crap, I am not ready to talk to him. . .yet.  _

Leo grabbed some food off the sideboard and went to sit next to Guang-Hong. 

Leo said “Hi, Guang-Hong. How was your flight?”

Guang-Hong replied, “It was fine until I ran into Phichit and he showed me that picture of you on Instagram.”

Guang-Hong choked up a bit.  He cleared his throat and finished, “I thought we were friends.  Why didn't you tell me?”

Leo, confused, said, “Tell you what?”

Guang-Hong replied, “About your new girlfriend.”

Leo said, “Girlfriend?”

Guang-Hong replied, “The girl in the freaking picture with you on Instagram.”

Leo said, “Elizabeth?  You think Elizabeth is my girlfriend? I thought I told you, I’m gay.”

Guang-Hong replied, “What?!”

Michele and Emil had sat down at the opposite end of the table to eat. At Guang-Hong’s exclamation, they both turned and looked at Leo and Guang-Hong.  Michele just raised his eyebrows. 

However, Emil asked, “Is everything alright, Guang-Hong?”

Leo replied, a little panicked, “We’re alright.”

Emil asked, “Guang-Hong?”

Guang-Hong replied, “Yes, we are fine. Sorry for startling you.”

Emil shrugged his shoulders and replied, “Okay, then.”

Michele thought  _ He is so nice to everyone.  Sometimes he drives me crazy.  Am I special to him?  Does he treat me differently?  Or am I only seeing what I want to see?  Is he just being nice to me like he is to everyone and I am misreading it? _

Leo, whispered, to Guang-Hong, “Please don’t tell anyone. I haven’t told anyone, not even my parents.”

Guang-Hong thought  _ No one else knows?  Why did he tell me? _

Guang-Hong replied, “I promise not to tell anyone.”

Leo said, “Thanks.”

Sara and Mila had finally come down from Mila’s room and entered the dining room.  As they entered the room Mila said, “ Hey guys, what’s going on down here?”

She noticed several embarrassed looks on the boy’s faces but no one said anything. 

Mila thought  _ interesting.  Wonder what was going on in here before we showed up? _

Sara added, “We passed Yuuri in the hallway and he was pissed.  We wondered what you boys had done to him to make him so mad.”

Michele replied, “Which one?”

Mila asked, “Yurio is mad, too?  What  **have** you been doing down here?”

Victor and Chris entered the room.  Victor sat down on a chair and seem to lose all form.  He slumped in the chair.  He sighed.

Victor, to Chris, “You did what?  You put  **what** in the drawers in every room?  Even Yurio’s?  No wonder he is pissed.  You embarrassed him, and invaded his space.”

Chris replied, “Well, it was Julian’s idea.  I just helped.” 

Victor said, “Sure it was.”  

Guang-Hong blushed bright red and thought  _ he put those in everyone’s drawers?  What did Leo’s note say?  What kind of party is this?   _

Leo whispered to Guang-Hung, “What the Hell is in the drawers?”

Guang-Hung blushed more if that was even possible and stuttered, “Uh, hmm. Ask Chris?”

Chris replied, “Condoms, Leo.  We put condoms and other necessities in everyone’s nightstand drawer.”

Leo replied, “Why?”

Chris just raised an eyebrow at Leo as if to say, really?   

Michele thought  _ handcuffs are a necessity?   _

He shook his head and said, “Chris, you are incorrigible.” 

Chris replied, “Indeed.”

Victor snickered. 

Chris replied, “Now that all of that is straightened out perhaps we can eat dinner?”

Victor said, “I think I will take some food up to my husband as a peace offering and see if I can avoid sleeping on the couch tonight.  Especially since this time I really didn’t do anything.”

Victor fixed himself and Yuuri a plate and headed up to his room.  On his way, he met Otabek in the hallway.  Victor shook his head at Otabek as he passed him in the hallway silently wishing him good luck with the taming of the Russian kitten. 

Otabek walked into the dining room.

Mila said, “Hey, Beka.”

Otabek stiffened and replied, “Please, don’t call me that.”

Otabek grabbed a couple plates of food and made he way back towards the hall.  Chris started to say something but right then Julian walked into the dining room.  He took one look at Otabek’s face and shook his head at Chris.  Chris backed off and Otabek went back upstairs.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Michele took this chapter over. This is not the way I intended it to work out but well what can I say? I love Emil and Michele as evidenced by all the Michele and Emil buttons I bought at A-kon last weekend. Hope you enjoyed this installment. Weren't Leo and Guang-Hong just adorable? They aren't my favorite ship but they are turning out to be so darn cute.


	6. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angsty conversations as the boys try to make heads or tails of their relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to post. I have been out of town and I had to re-write this chapter. This is a bit of an angsty chapter. Sorry in advance. Please also note that this fic is set three years from the anime. Yuri has grown taller (probably around Emil's height in the show) and is now taller than Otabek.

Otabek knocked on Yuri’s door.  

“Go away.” Yuri growled.

Otabek, crestfallen, replied, “Okay. Yura, I am just going to leave this plate of food for you by the door.  Goodnight.”

When Yuri heard Otabek’s voice, he scrambled off the bed to get to his door.  In his haste, the graceful ice skater got caught up in his own feet and face planted into the floor. Yuri frantically picked himself up and ran to the door.

“Beka, wait.” Yuri said breathlessly as he opened his door.

Otabek had nearly disappeared into his own room by the time Yuri had made it to the door. Otabek froze, waiting for whatever Yuri had to say.

“Wait, Beka.  Please, come in.” Yuri said.

Otabek shrugged.  He grabbed his plate, picked up Yuri’s, and went into Yuri’s room.  They sat on Yuri’s bed and ate in silence for a moment.

Yuri noticed _He only brought me foods that I like.  How does he even know?_

Otabek asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Yuri asked, “About what?”

Otabek replied, “About why you were so angry at Chris?”

Yuri blushed, “Um, not really.”

Otabek shook his head and said, “Just tell me what Chris did this time.”

Since Chris and Yuri both spent a lot of time at Victor’s, Otabek was used to the spats that happened between the Swiss skater and his Yura.  Usually, they were minor infractions that both had blown out of proportion, but not this time. Yuri looked panicked for a moment and then resigned as he stood up and yanked open the nightstand drawer.  He yanked it so hard that he nearly dislodged the drawer from the nightstand.  Otabek looked at the contents of the precariously hanging drawer. He blushed as he silently cursed Chris and his meddling.  He finally forced himself to meet Yuri’s eyes. It was obvious that Yuri was waiting for Otabek to say something, anything to save this awkward situation. But for the first time in their relationship, Otabek could find no words. Nothing wise to say to dispel the situation.  He just froze with a sort of shocked perhaps panicked look on his face. They had crossed some kind of line and he couldn't find his way back.  

_Why. . .why would they put those in Yuri’s room?  Damn it, Chris. He’s just a kid. No, wait.  He is 18 now.  Not a kid. Oh damn, he is 18.  He is a consenting adult in most countries. And I am alone with him in his room. And he is no longer a kid.  What the Hell am I going to do?  What in the Hell did his note say?_

Yuri closed the drawer.

Otabek cleared his throat and said, “I can see why you are upset, but I think everyone’s room had a surprise from Chris.”

Yuri asked, “Yours too?”

Otabek replied, “Hmm, mine too.”

Otabek stood up, needing to get a little space between him and Yuri.  However, Yuri stepped closer to Otabek.

“What did your note say?” Yuri asked, whispering in Otabek’s ear.

What circuitry that was still firing in Otabek’s brain fried. He was prepared to comfort his spoiled 15-year friend over dinner, and then escape to his own room.  He was in no way prepared for the sexy adult that was currently flirting with him.

_He is way too close to me.  Is he. . .flirting with me? I can’t think. He smells so good. What do I say. I can’t lie.  I never have lied to him. But. . . I can’t tell him either. Can I?  How the Hell do I respond to that?  How do I get out of this? I need some time.   And some space._

“Uh, hmm.” Otabek replied as he started inching towards the door.

Yuri saw that Otabek intended to escape and wasn’t having any of it.  In his opinion, they had danced around this thing between them for far too long, and it was past time that one of them made a move. He trapped Otabek against the bedroom door.  He cupped the older man’s face with his hands and bent down, touching his lips to Otabek’s in a hesitant kiss. Otabek’s body responded ahead of his brain.  He reached out and pulled Yuri towards him until their bodies were flush against each other. He could feel every gasping breath that Yuri was taking. Otabek kissed Yuri back but it was a deeper, more confident, kiss. Yuri moaned softly into the kiss.  He had been waiting forever for this. He wound his long fingers into Otabek’s soft, dark hair.  But then, Otabek’s brain finally caught up to the moment, and the normally in control man panicked. He pushed Yuri away.

Otabek said softly, “I can’t.”

Yuri responded, “Why?”

Otabek didn’t respond.  His hand clasped around the doorknob and he flung open the door to Yuri’s room.  Otabek bolted out into the hallway.  He ran to his own room slamming and locking the door behind him as if the Hound of Hades were following him. He slid down the door until he met the floor and put his head in his hands.  

_What have I done? And can it be undone?  Have I just lost my only friend?_

****

Yuri, now standing alone in his room, was confused.

_What did I do? He seemed into it right up until he bolted. Did I do something wrong?_

Yuri felt an unusual sensation on his cheeks.  They were wet.  

_Those are tears?_

Yuri hadn’t cried in years.  Not since that time his Grandpa was really sick and they thought he wasn’t going to make it.  Yuri made no move to stop the tears flowing from his eyes.  He was angry and he was hurt but mostly he was confused.  He didn’t know what was going on with Beka.  It was still early but he was exhausted and his head was a mess.  He decided his best course of action was to just go to bed.

_I can try to make sense of this tomorrow._

Yuri got ready for bed and then cried himself into a restless sleep. 

*******

Otabek listened as the house settled.  He had heard all the other skaters climb the stairs, go to their rooms and settle in for the night.  It was finally quiet. Even Victor and Yuuri had wound down from their argument, and had gone to bed. In the quiet, he heard a noise he hadn’t noticed before.

_Is that crying?_

Otabek sat up and listened closely.  

_Is that Yuri?  Did I make Yuri cry? I have never seen him cry. I can’t believe I made my Yura cry.  God, I can’t. . .I don’t know what to do.  What have I done? I’ve hurt him badly.  How do I fix it?  Can I fix it?  How did it end up like this? I am a terrible friend. I was so glad to see him but maybe I shouldn’t have come.  Maybe I should leave. I’ve ruined our friendship. Now I have nothing and noone.  I can avoid Yura tomorrow and go home the day after the party.  I’ll just tell Victor and Yuuri I have urgent business back home or something._

Otabek laid back down on the bed.  His hands were folded beneath his head. He stared at the ceiling long into the night.  Sleep is never a friend to a restless mind.

****

Otabek wasn’t the only soul who could find no peace in sleep.  Michele was also lying awake with a restless mind.  He found himself analyzing the day and where he had gone wrong.

_Why is this so hard?  He is my best friend, right? Why can’t I talk to him? This is my last chance. If I retire, then I won’t just see him anymore._

Michele gasped as his heart hurt at the thought of never seeing Emil again.

_I need to tell him, right?  What if I mess up our friendship? I can’t even think about that.   That would be unbearable. Why was I such an ass today? I think I hurt Emil. He looked so down just now when we came up.  I wonder what he is thinking. What did I say? How can I fix it?  I don’t know what to say or do.  I have never wanted. . .no needed someone to like me before.   I don’t want that. . . that girl hanging around him.  I have heard about her.  I can’t believe Sara is friends with such a girl.  She is a known flirt and flirts with everyone.  I don’t want her hurting Emil.  He is too good for a girl such as that.  He is too good for me too, but that doesn’t keep me from hoping._

Michele sighed.  He flipped over on his side and tried to get some sleep. 

****

The next morning was a relaxed affair.  There were no plans until dinner and the masquerade that evening.  Victor and Chris figured that everyone would  be tired from traveling.  They also knew that some of their guests were early risers like Emil who had wandered through the dining room around 8am and disappeared to parts unknown. And some were late risers like Michele who they hadn’t seen yet.  They set out a brunch type set-up in the dining room.  It had breakfast items in the morning and transitioned to lunch items in the afternoon.  They would have a sit down dinner together before the party that evening.  Nothing elaborate was planned for dinner. Yuuri just wanted everyone to eat together once before Victor and Chris started meddling. He figured at some point during the week someone would get mad and leave early. He had seen it happen before on other Chris and Victor run vacations. He figured it would happen again.  Yuuri had forced Victor to get out of bed earlier than normal.  Something about having guests and being a responsible host.  Not wanting to upset Yuuri and being threatened with the couch (which he had narrowly escaped sleeping on the night before), Victor had gotten up and made himself presentable. He and Yuuri went down and had breakfast.  They then spent the morning talking to everyone who wandered into the dining room for breakfast.  Around 10am, they moved to the sitting room.  They could be seen from the foyer so anyone who wanted them could find them but it got them out of everyone’s way.  They could also see whoever wandered into the foyer from upstairs.  

Yuuri asked, “Victor, have you seen Yurio this morning?  He seemed awful upset last night and I wanted to see how he was doing.”

Victor replied, “No, I haven’t.  He had a long day yesterday, though.  He may not be up yet. If we don’t see him in a while, I’ll go check on him.”

Yuuri said, “Thank you.”

Victor commented, “Michele is finally up.  I just saw him go through the foyer.  He looks… rough. Wonder what happened to him?”

Michele went to the dining room and ate a little.  He noted that neither Sara nor Emil was around.

_Good.  I wanted to be alone for awhile.  Emil probably got up hours ago.  Damned early riser. He is probably outside doing something horribly physical.  Sara will catch up with me soon enough and I will never hear the end of it._

Michele got up from the dining table.  He put his hands in his pants pockets.  He wandered back to the foyer intending to go back to his room and sulk a bit. He wandered through the foyer and headed to the stairs.  As Michele started up the stairs, he passed Otabek.  

Michele commented, “Hey, Otabek.  You look like Hell. “

Michele thought _He looks like I feel.  I guess getting no sleep was a common disease last night._

Otabek replied, “You don’t look much better, Crispino.”

Michele, startled, said, “Indeed.”  

Michele continued up the stairs.  It looked like he wasn’t the only one with problems. 

*****

While Michele had been eating breakfast, Yuri came downstairs.  Yuuri caught sight of him as he walked through the foyer.

_Damn, he looks like has a hangover or something.  Has he been crying?!_

Yuuri called to Yurio as he passed by the sitting room.

Yuuri said, “Yura, are you okay?”

Yuri was caught between wanting to pretend he was okay and leaning on Victor and Yuuri.  His pride sometimes got in his way.  This time, however, Yuuri made the decision for him.  When he didn’t immediately storm off, Yuuri when out into the foyer and coaxed the boy into the sitting room.  Victor and Yuuri were on a couch facing the door to the foyer.  Yuri sat on a chair facing them.  You could see Victor and Yuuri from the foyer but not Yuri.

Yuuri asked, “Have you been crying?”

Yuri shook his head yes.

Victor asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Yuri, cleared his throat, replied, “Not yet.”

Yuuri asked, “Does it have to do with Otabek?”

Yuri nodded affirmative.

Yuuri asked, “Did you sleep at all?”

Yuri replied, “Some.”

It was about this time that Otabek came into the sitting room.   He had seen Victor and Yuuri in there and had wanted to tell them that he would be leaving tomorrow. However, he couldn’t see that Yuri was also there.

Otabek started, “Victor, Yuuri, I wanted to thank you for inviting me to your home.  However, I am afraid I am going to have to go back early.  I will probably leave tomorrow. . .”

Whatever else Otabek would have said was cut off when an angry Yuri jump up from his seat and yelled, “What!!”

Startled, Otabek backed out of the room.  He turned on his heel and darted back out into the foyer.  He felt an impact and he heard someone go “oomph.”

He look down to see Guang-Hong sprawled on the floor.  Otabek had squatted down to apologize to the boy and to see if he was alright when he heard yelling from above him.  Leo had been on the stairs coming down into the foyer and had witnessed the crash.

Leo yelled, “Otabek, you need to fucking watch where you are going.  Damn it, you pendejo*. You could have really injured Guang-Hong.  Be more careful next time. Actually fucking look where you are going.”

Otabek mumbled. “Sorry.  Are you okay?”

Guang-Hong nodded.  Otabek stood up as Guang-Hong sat up.  Otabek walked towards the dining room.  He figured he didn’t need a confrontation with Leo to add to his list of problems today.

Leo hurried down the stairs as he cussed Otabek.  When he reached the bottom, he crouched down next to Guang-Hong.  

Leo asked, “Are you okay?”

Guang-Hong replied, “hmm, I think so.”

Guang-Hong’s eyes were big.  He had never seen Leo get mad or really cuss. It surprised him.  It surprised him more that it was on his behalf. Leo helped Guang-Hong to his feet.

Guang-Hong blushed and said, “Thanks.”

Leo asked, “Are you sure you are okay?”

Guang-Hong nodded.

Leo asked, “Then do you want to go grab some breakfast with me?”

Guang-Hong replied, “Sounds good.”

*****

Meanwhile, Otabek had walked into the dining room.

_Where can I go that people will leave me alone.  I need to think.  Garden?_

Otabek went through the study and out the back of the house to the garden.  As he trudged through the beautiful landscape, he didn’t notice the body that was curled up on a bench near the door.  He was too wrapped up in his misery to notice anyone else's.  He walked until he came to the big fountain in the middle of the garden. There was enough space around it to allow him to pace.  He paced back and forth.  

_Shit.  This morning has gone to Hell.  I hope I didn’t hurt Guang-Hong.  Yura looked like Hell.  That’s my fault.  I really should just go.  Why did I come here.  All I wanted to do was see Yuri, but all I have done is hurt him._

Otabek flopped onto the grass.  He covered his eyes with his arm and sighed.

_Why is all of this so damn difficult?_

******

Michele had gone back to his room.  He earnestly hoped that his sister would leave him alone for once.

_I wonder where Emil is.  I wonder what he is thinking about._

Sara, being observant and knowing her brother, had figured out something was going on.  She hadn’t seen Michele or Emil this morning.  She finally heard her brother return to his room.  She walked out into the hall with the intention of knocking on her brother’s door when she ran into Mila.  

Mila took one look at Sara’s face and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Sara replied, “Something’s up with Emil and MIchele this morning.”

Mila sighed, “What else is new?”

Sara asked, “Have you seen Emil this morning?”

Mila replied, “Now that you mention it, I haven’t.”

Sara said, “I am going to go talk to Michele.  Would you see if you can find Emil and see if he is okay.”

Mila replied, “I can, but will he talk to me?”

Sara said, “I think so?”

Mila said, “I’ll try.”

Sara replied, “Thank you.”

Sara knocked on her brother’s door and he let her in.  Mila, just in case, knocked on Emil’s door. They thought he wasn’t in there but you never know.  He didn’t answer and she couldn’t hear anyone moving around in the room.  She headed downstairs to see if she could find him.  She met Yuuri and Yuri coming up the stairs.

Yuuri said (to Yuri), “Now that you have eaten let’s get you into bed.  You can take a nap before dinner and you will feel much better.  Otabek will still be here when you wake up.  I’ll make sure of it.”

Yuri nodded and let Yuuri direct him to his room.

Mila wondered _What’s that all about?  I’ll have to get that story later after I find Emil._  

She didn’t see him in the foyer.  She stuck her head in the sitting room and found no one there.  She walked into the dining room.  Guang-Hong and Leo were in the dining room and they seemed to be chatting very intimately over a late breakfast.  MIla raised her eyebrows a bit as she wandered through into the study.  She went unnoticed by Guang-Hong and Leo.

_Maybe he went into the garden?_

She walked through the study and went out the door leading to the gardens.  She almost passed by a bench that had a person curled up on it.  At first, she mistook them for Yurio because of the hoodie and the body language.  But then she remember she had just seen Yurio upstairs with Yuuri.  

_Is that Emil?_

She walked over to the bench slowly as not to startle them. She stood in front of the bench as Emil was curled up on all the available space.

She said softly, “Emil?”

He groaned in response.

Mila asked, “Are you okay?”

Emil just folder tighter on himself.  Mila sighed.

She said, “Sara was worried about you and sent me out here to find you and see if you were okay.  And you are obviously not okay, so talk.”

Emil unfolded his long legs and sat up on the bench.  He took the hoodie off his head and indicated that she should sit down.

Mila said, “So?”

Emil replied, “It’s Michele.”

Mila replied, “Of course.”

Emil raised an eyebrow.

Mila asked, “Who else would it be?”

Emil chuckled and then said, “I always seem to irritate him.  I thought we were friends but some days I feel like I am nothing but a bother to him.  I am starting to think I shouldn’t have come.  He was in a bad mood all day yesterday and I somehow think it was my fault.”

Mila said, “Michele is an idiot.”

Emi raised his eyebrows at Mila.

Mila continued, “I know for a fact he likes having you around.  You and skating are all he ever talks about to Sara.  She tells me about it all the time. He is just not good at expressing himself.  Sara’s concerned about him too.  She says there is something going on with him that he won’t tell her.  Maybe it’s this stress, not you, that’s got him all riled up.”

Emil said, “Maybe.  Either way, I think I may just go home. If he doesn’t want me here then I have no real reason to be here.  I like Sara and all but. . .”

Mila replied, “But you got it bad for her brother.”

Emil asked, “I am that obvious?”

Mila replied, “Only to a few people who know you well enough to look. Sara called my attention to it.  Michele certainly doesn't know.”

Emil sighed in relief and said, “That’s good.  I don’t want him to know.  He would probably hate me for it.”

Mila thought _I doubt it.  If I were betting, I’d say he was as into you as you are into him but I don’t know for sure so. . ._

Mila replied, “I don’t know about that.  However, I think you should stay the entire length of the party.  Maybe Michele’s just having a bad couple of days and you could end up having a good time later in the week.  If you go home now, well then all the possibilities are over.”

Emil replied, “True.  I guess I will stay.  Thanks for talking to me.  I don’t really have anyone to talk to besides the Crispinos and sometimes it’s hard to talk to Sara about her brother, you know.”

Mila nodded.  Emil reached over and gave Mila a hug.  

Mila said, “I am going back inside.  How about you?”

Emil replied, “I think I will stay out here a bit longer.”

Mila said, “Okay.  See you at dinner then.”

*****

Sara and Michele got done talking about the same time as Mila and Emil.  Michele walked his sister to the door.  He closed the door, turned around, and looked through his bedroom window just in time to see Emil hug Mila in the garden.  

Michele thought _Why is he hugging her?  Is he okay?  He looks sad?  Maybe I should go talk to him?  No.  Wait.  Whenever I do that I mess it up.  Why am I so useless?  I hope I didn’t cause his distress. Besides Sara, he is the only person that is important to me.  Why can’t I convey that to him?_  

****

The chaos of the morning settled down as each of the skaters napped or found something to occupy their time until dinner.  Michele was a prisoner of his thoughts and insecurities in his room.  Mila and Sara schemed on how to fix the relationship between the boys.  Guang-Hong and Leo chatted over a game of cards.  Emil stayed on his bench and Otabek occupied the space around the fountain until that evening.  Seung-Hil avoided the other skaters by staying in his room.  JJ and Isabella took a stroll around the garden avoiding both Emil and Otabek on their walk.  Victor, Chris, Julian and Yuri all napped.  Yuuri, the ever conscientious host, went around making sure no one needed anything.  Phichit spent the afternoon getting to know Elizabeth.  No one had seen Minami, or Juliet for that matter.  Georgi was once again drowning his love sorrows in Victor’s good vodka.   If it wasn’t a pleasant afternoon, at least it was calmer than the morning had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Otabek. Poor Yuri. Poor Michele. Poor Emil. I feel bad.


	7. Light Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Masquerade Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally its time for the Ball. Hope you enjoy this installment. Still a little bit of angst but less than the last chapter.

Dinner was a quiet affair.  Yuuri sat through the whole thing frowning.  People were already beginning to fracture.  Otabek had already indicated that he was going to leave early.

_ This has to be a record, even for Victor and Chris.  They had never had someone leave after one day before.   _ Yuuri thought.  _ Tonight is going to be spectacular, if this afternoon is anything to go by.  I don’t think Michele and Emil are talking to each other.  And Yuri and Otabek are sneaking glances at each other but not talking.  It is already a mess! _

Yuuri sighed and prepared himself for the worst. It was going to be a long night.

****

_ I have to go socialize with these people.  Ugh.  I should have stayed home.  _ Seung-gil thought. He looked at the costume that he was supposed to wear, again.   _ Why?  Who would pick such appalling clothes.   _ He pulled on the pants that stopped right at the knee.   _ I have to wear leggings with this?  It’s more ridiculous that the costumes I wear for performing!   _

He put on the white long sleeve shirt that was ruffled at the chest.  His vest was light blue with silver accents.  As was the long sleeve jacket that went over the vest.  He pulled on the light blue tights and the light blue buckle shoes.  He topped it off with the white wig he was supposed to wear. Then he pulled out a mask that was also light blue with silver accents.  Once he got the whole ensemble on, you couldn’t really tell who he was. 

_ I guess that is probably the point.  They wanted to make sure that everyone was incognito tonight.  I hope I can just find a quiet corner to hide in where everyone will just leave me alone.   _ He looked at the clock and saw that it was time for the party to start so he made his way downstairs to the ballroom.  When he entered the ballroom, he saw that four people were standing by the door, greeting people as they entered. 

_ That is probably Victor, Yuuri, Julian and Chris since they are the hosts of this thing.  Yuuri is wearing the same color as me.  _ _ God, I hope no one mistakes me for him. Chris is taller than most everyone else so that is probably him in Royal Blue with gold accents which means that Julian and Victor are wearing red with gold accents.   _

Seung-hil found himself an out of the way corner where he could observe the room without being in the way.  And hopefully not interacting with anyone. He grabbed a drink from the bar and sat down to watch the night’s drama unfold. He noted as a pair entered the ballroom dressed in purple.  Noticing their violet eyes,  _ hmm that has to be the Crispino twins.  But it would be hard to tell them apart if they aren’t standing next to each other.   _ The next pair that came in had one dressed in maroon with gold accents and one in dark gray with silver accents.   _ That could be JJ and Isabella?  Maybe? Hard to tell in the costumes.  _  A tall person came in next dressed in royal blue and gold.  _ Dressed same as Chris, same eye color too.  Chris must have put in color contacts.  Wonder what that pervert is up to.  But that has to be Emil?  But he is clean shaven.  How did Chris manage that?  _ He watched as a shorter, stockier man entered the ballroom.  He watched the man look furtively around and then relax.  _ That’s got to be Otabek.  Hunter green, huh.   _ Seung-hil took a sip from his drink.  _ At least Victor has good taste in alcohol.  _  He heard the music start up from the DJ that was behind him.  Reportedly, it was a friend of Otabek’s spinning tonight.  He usually worked in Moscow but was doing this as a favor to Otabek, plus Victor was paying him well. The couple that Seung-hil had noted before (JJ and Isabella) has begun to dance.  Several of the skaters had not made it to the ballroom yet.  Interestingly enough, the person he thought was Emil was avoiding the Crispino twins.  Usually you couldn’t separate him from Michele with a crowbar.  _   If I cared at all, I would wonder what happened there.    
_

****

Mila entered the ballroom by herself.  She knew that Sara and Mickey would go down together and she didn’t want to interrupt their sibling time.  She was wearing black with gold trimming.  She saw who she thought was Emil standing by himself.   _ He shaved his beard.  Why? _

Mila asked, “Emil?”

Emil replied,”Mila?”

Mila said, “It’s hard to tell who is who in these things.”

Emil said, “That was probably the idea.  You know Chris and Victor.”

Mila sighed, “Sometimes I wish I didn’t.  Would you like to dance?”

Emil replied, “Sure.”

Emil and Mila moved to the dance floor and began moving to the music.  It was a waltz and surprisingly enough Emil had been trained in ballroom.  Mila was able to follow with ease. Michele watched as the couple danced. He was pretty sure that one half of the couple was Emil but he couldn’t tell who the other person was.  Chris walked up to Michele. 

Chris said, “That is Emil dancing with probably Mila?  They dance well together.”

Michele scowled but didn’t reply. Chris moved on to torture other pining souls. 

Mila said (to Emil), “Whatever happens, don’t leave the dance early and try not to let Michele leave either.  I have it on good authority something is going to happen that will interest both of you.”

Emil replied, “Okay?”

Mila said, “Please, it is really important.”

Emil replied, “Okay, I promise.  I won’t leave but I am not sure what I can do about Michele if he decides to leave.”

Mila said, “Oh, you’d be surprised.”

They danced for a couple of more songs.  Mila excused herself from the dancefloor.  She had seen who she assumed was Yuri come in and she wanted to see how he was doing.  Yuri’s outfit matched Mila’s, black with gold. Emil looked at the dancefloor.  The original couple was still dancing but now there was a shorter coupled on the dancefloor.  Emil thought  _ Is that Leo in hunter green and Guang-Hong in the brown?  I remember seeing someone else in that green but I think they went out on the patio. This masquerade thing is so confusing!  Now what do I do with myself. Michele is still avoiding me.  I haven’t seen Sara in a while and Mila has gone to talk to Yuri. And I can’t leave according to Mila. Maybe I will just find a place to hide out of the way until this night is over.  And tomorrow I can go home.  _

Emil sighed and found an alcove to (hide) get out of the way in.  Mila said he couldn’t leave so he settled against the wall to wait for whatever was about to come. While Emil had finished dancing with Mila, Michele had gone to the bar to get a shot of liquid courage. 

_ I am tired of watching him with other people.  I want him and if I don’t do something I will lose him to someone else.  I am so bad at this.  _

Michele drank a couple of shots of something strong. He looked around the ballroom and saw who he thought was Emil.  He walked up to him and kissed him quite soundly. 

The person said, “While I appreciate the kiss, Michele.  I don’t believe it was meant for me.

Michele responded, “Chris?”

Chris responded, “Indeed.  I believe the man you want is over there.”

Chris pointed to the alcove that Emil was haunting.

Michele blushed and then sighed.  He started moving towards Emil when he felt a slap on his butt.  He turned back to look at Chris who shrugged as if to say I can’t help myself. 

Chris said, “Got get him before someone else does.”

Michele rolled his eyes at Chris and walked over to Emil. Emil first thought it was Sara when he looked up to see one of the twins coming towards him.  Michele had been avoiding him so it was a valid conclusion.  But then the twin put both hands on Emil’s face and brought him down for a kiss. Emil then realized that is was Michele, and not his sister, that he was dealing with.  Emil’s eyes widened in shock as Michele kissed Emil like his life depended on it. When they broke apart,  Emil only hesitated a moment before sliding a hand behind Michele’s neck and bringing their lips back together in a deep kiss.  Emil swiped his tongue over Michele’s lips asking for entrance.  Michele parted his lips and moaned quietly when he felt Emil’s tongue slip into his mouth. Emil placed his hands on Michele’s hips and tugged him closer. Their bodies were now touching in an unbroken line.  The kiss broke and the boys touched their foreheads together and Michele put his arms around Emil. Emil could feel Michele’s hands like a brand on his back. 

Michele said, “Emil. . .I”

Michele was interrupted by his sister who was trying to get everyone’s attention. Sara stood in the middle of the room.

Sara said, “Everyone I have an announcement to make.”

Michele sighed at the interruption.  It may have been the only moment in his life he didn’t like his little sister.  He really needed to talk to Emil without any interruptions before he lost his nerve.  Sara and Mila both took off their wigs so everyone could tell who was talking. Mila walked up to Sara and took her hand.  

Everyone in the room gasped as Sara said, “Mila and I are engaged.  You guys are like family to us so we wanted to tell you first and us being all together tonight seemed like a perfect opportunity.”

Sara looked at her brother to gage his reaction.  She knew he was going to be mad.  He didn’t know that Mila and she were dating, much less engaged. Michele was seeing red.  

He thought  _ Why didn’t she tell me?  I thought we were closer than that.  I didn’t know she was dating anyone much less engaged! I am her brother! She should have told me.  _

He heard Emil say, “Hmm, so that's why they wanted me to stay.”

Michele turned to Emil and said softly, “You knew?”

Emil replied, “What? No.  Mila just told me not to let you leave early tonight.”

While everyone else was congratulating Sara and Mila, Michele stormed past them and out of the ballroom.  Emil followed him.  Sara caught Emil’s eye as he left the ballroom.  He gave her the nastiest look she have ever seen Emil give someone.  It took Sara aback.  

Mila said, “Damn.  We must have interrupted something.  I think we are going to owe Emil one Hell of an apology.  Especially after he calms that brother of yours down.  I still think you should have told Michele first.”

Sara replied, “I think you are right.  I didn’t expect him to react this badly.”

Mila just looked at Sara as if to say, really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find a picture of what their costumes look like [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/360850988868510464/)
> 
> And I can't keep track of everyone either so here is my cheat sheet for colors. 
> 
> Victor--Red with gold accent  
> Julian--Red with gold accent  
> Yuuri--Light Blue with silver   
> Seung-Gil Light Blue with silver  
> Chris-- Royal Blue with gold  
> Emil--Royal Blue with gold  
> Michele--Purple with gold   
> Sara--Purple with gold  
> Mila--Black with gold accent  
> Yurio--Black with gold accent  
> Otabek--Hunter Green with Gold accents  
> Leo---Hunter Green with Gold accents  
> Phichit--dark gray with silver accent  
> Isabella--dark gray with silver accent  
> Guang Hong--chocolate brown with gold accents   
> Minami--chocolate brown with gold accents   
> JJ--Maroon with gold accents  
> Georgi--Maroon with gold accents  
> O/C Isabella’s Friend Elizabeth--dusty rose/gold accents   
> O/C Sara Friend Juliet--dusty rose/gold accents


	8. Rose

Meanwhile . . .

As he walked into the ballroom Otabek thought  _ God, I hope Yuri isn’t here, yet.  I just want to find a drink or two and a place to hide.  _

He looked down at the clothes he was wearing.  

_ Hunter green is not a bad color, but these costumes are atrocious. I bet the girls hate them, too.  Chris must have picked them out. _

Otabek looked around the ballroom.  He didn’t see anyone that looked the right height and build to be Yuri so he relaxed.  He headed to the drink bar and just took a whole bottle of vodka.  

_ I usually stick to beer, but that is not going to cut it tonight. _

_ *** _

Chris watched as Otabek took the bottle and headed out to the enclosed patio.  He turned to Victor and said, “I think that was Otabek who just absconded with a bottle of Vodka.”

Victor asked, “Where did he go?”

Chris replied, “Out onto the patio.”

Victor said, “We will have to remember to have someone check on him in a bit.”

Chris replied, “Indeed.  Do you know what’s up with him and Yuri?”

Victor said, “Somewhat but it is not my story to share.”

Chris pouted a bit, and replied, “You sure you can't tell me?"

Victor replied, "Nope."

Chris said, "Alright."

***

Otabek took his bottle of vodka out onto the patio.  He could still hear the music and the sound of people talking.  He hoped no one would bother him out here. He sat down on the edge of the fountain that decorated the center of the patio space.  He opened the bottle of vodka and drank straight from the bottle.  He felt the liquid heat slide down his throat.  It helped, but not nearly enough.    


****

Yuri entered the ballroom.  He looked to see if he recognized anyone in their costumes.  He really needed to talk to Otabek.   _ I can’t believe he is thinking about leaving tomorrow.  If he leaves before we work this out, we may not even be friends anymore.  _

He looked around the room trying to spot Otabek.  He didn’t see anyone that was the same build as Otabek. 

_ Maybe I will get a drink first.  I could use some fortification.  _

He headed towards the drinks table.  Victor intercepted him on his way there.

Victor said, “I don’t think you should drink tonight.”

Yuri said, “What the Hell, old man.  I am old enough.”

Victor replied, “I know that Yura, and I am not objecting on any type of misplaced moral grounds.  I saw Otabek grab an entire bottle and head out to the patio.  If you are going to talk to him tonight then one of you at least needs to be sober. If you want to drink tomorrow, I will pour it for you myself.”

Yuri nodded.  He changed directions and headed out to the patio to try and fix this thing between him and Otabek, or at least keep him from leaving early. 

***

Not too long after Yuri had his talk with Victor a haggard looking Minami entered the ballroom.  He had had one heck of a day.  That woman, Juliet, had basically chased him all over Victor’s mansion and just would not leave him alone. He spotted Seung-gil over in the corner; maybe he could hang out there.  Seung-gil was scary enough to intimidate anyone. Minami walked over to Seung-gil.  

Minami asked, “May I sit with you?”

Seung-gil asked suspiciously, “Why?”

Minami replied, “Because that Juliet woman won’t leave me alone.  She has been pursuing me all over the property today and I don’t want her to corner me here.”

Seung-gil said, “I don’t see how protecting you benefits me.  Go let someone else play the hero.”

Minami looked up and spotted who he thought might be Juliet coming into the ballroom.  He decided that beneath the food table was a likely place to hide. Chris saw Minami hide beneath the table.

Chris wondered  _ Who is Minami hiding from? _

Chris walked over to the table.  He crouched down and lifted the tablecloth.

Chris asked, “Minami, love.  Who are you hiding from?”

Minami replied, “That awful woman Juliet.  She has been chasing me all day.  She can’t seem to take no for an answer!”

Chris said, “Doesn’t she know you are gay?”

Minami replied, “I thought everyone did.  I came out last season.  But she is so. . .so persistent.”

Chris could see that Minami was really distraught.  He was nearly in tears.  

Chris said, “I will see what I can do about this.  If she can’t leave you be, then perhaps it is time for her visit to end.”

Minami looked at Chris with hopeful eyes.  

Chris commented, “She really has been terrorizing you, hasn’t she.”

Minami nodded.  Chris stood up and stretched out a hand to Minami.  Minami took his hand and stood up. 

Chris said, “Stay around Yuuri, Victor or myself and we will keep her at bay.  And try to enjoy the rest of the party.”

Minami said, “Okay, thanks Chris.”

***

Otabek looked up to see Yuri walking onto the patio.

_ Damn, I was trying so hard to avoid this,  _ Otabek thought.

Yuri sat down next to Otabek on the fountain. 

Yuri said, “Otabek, we need to talk.”

Otabek replied, “Do we?”

Yuri replied, “Yeah, we do.  Especially if we are gonna rescue our friendship out of it.”

Otabek closed his eyes and sighed. 

_ I can’t deal with this right now. _

Otabek tried to stand up but he had misjudged his limit with the vodka.  He toppled over backwards and fell into the fountain.  He might have even drowned his silly self if Yuri hadn’t been there to fish him out.  Yuri tried not to laugh but a giggle burst out of his chest despite himself.

Otabek said, “Stop laughing and help me out of here.”

Yuri replied, once he stopped laughing, “How much did you drink, Beka?”

_ I am glad Victor kept me from drinking.  He was right at least one of us should be sober. _

Otabek, shivering at the use of the nickname, replied, “Too much and not enough.  Yura, help me.”

Yuri went over to the fountain and held out a hand to Otabek.  Otabek took Yuri’s hand and with a lot of effort on Yuri’s part managed to wrestle his way out of the fountain.  

Otabek said, “I am going back to my room to get out of these clothes.”

Yuri said, “Before you go, Beka. . .”

Otabek said, “Yes?”

Yuri replied, “Promise me one thing?”

Otabek asked, “What?”

Yuri said, “Promise me that you won’t leave early.  That no matter what happens you will stay to the end of the week.”

Otabek said, “Yura, I. . .”

Otabek looked at Yuri surprised to see unshed tears in his eyes.

_ I would promise him just about anything to keep him from crying. _

Otabek said, “Okay, I promise.”

Yuri smiled and said, “Thank you.  Now you really should go get out of those wet clothes.”

Just as they were leaving the patio Mila was coming out to fetch them. 

Mila asked, “Will you boys come inside for a moment.  I have an announcement to make I want everyone to hear.”

The boys shrugged their shoulders and followed Mila back into the ballroom.

As Yuri entered the ballroom he noticed two people kissing in an alcove.  

_ Well at least it's going good for someone. _

He heard Sara getting everyone’s attention and then she said something.  Yuri whipped his head around.

_ Did she just say that she and Mila are engaged? _

Yuri went up to Mila to congratulate her when he heard someone stomp past them. 

_ Was that Michele? Shouldn't he be happy for his sister? Not that I care one way or the other. _

Another person passed them and went out into the hallway.

_ Hmm, bet that was Emil.  He is only one besides Sara that can talk down Michele when he is in beast mode.  _

After Otabek congratulated Mila and Sara, he turned to Yuri and said, “Think I am going to change and go to bed.  See you tomorrow, Yuri.”

Yuri replied, “See you tomorrow.”

Yuri thought  _ We didn’t get anything settled.  _

_ ***** _

Chris watched Michele and Emil leave the ballroom.  _ There’s a story I am going to want to hear later.  I wonder why Michele looked so sad and Emil looked so . . . defeated.  Whoa, did Emil really just give Sara a dirty look? _

Chris chuckled.

_ So our golden boy can get annoyed.  _

Chris walked up to Sara and Mila.

Chris said, “Congratulations, ladies.  You sure kept things under wraps.  I had no idea you were dating.”

Sara blushed and said, “No one did.”

Chris thought  _ Ah, that's what is wrong with Michele.  His baby sister went and got engaged and he didn’t even know she was dating.  Think I would be pissed too. _

Chris raised an eyebrow but did not comment on the thoroughly soaked Otabek as he squished his way across the ballroom. 

_ Wonder what happened to him.  Too much Vodka? Or too much Yuri? _

It looked like the party was winding down. JJ and Isabella were dancing to one last song as were Leo and Guang-Hong. 

Chris smiled.  _ Both couples are so cute.  _

Phichit was sitting at one of the tables with Elizabeth having what looked like an engaging conversation.  Chris looked around for Minami.  He didn’t see him. 

_ He must have slipped out to go hide back in his room.  Poor boy.  I’ll have to take care of Juliet tomorrow. Most of the excitement seems to be over.   _

But then Chris had a wicked thought.

_ What if I kissed Victor.  Julian won’t mind.  But Yuuri, wonder what kind of reaction that would get? _

Chris had had too much to drink for this to sound like the bad idea that it really was.  He walked up to Victor.  They were well within Yuuri’s line of sight. Chris grabbed Victor by the vest and kissed him soundly. Victor was too surprised to react initially, but when his brain finally came online he pushed Chris away.

Victor said, “What the Hell. . .Chris.”

Victor looked around for Yuuri just in time to see his husband run out of the ballroom. 

Victor said, “Dammit, man.  You know Yuuri is sensitive about our past.  Go sober up before you ruin someone else’s life.”

Victor followed after Yuuri to see if he could repair the damage that Chris has caused. It looked like it was going to be a long night for some of them.


	9. Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I had to take a trip home to visit the family and I went to AnimeFest. But I think you will find this chapter was worth waiting for.

Michele stormed up to his room. He took off his mask as he entered the third floor.

 _I feel so betrayed.  By Sara and by Emil.  They should have told me what was going on.  I looked like a fool. Why didn’t she tell me? Does she not trust me anymore?  Did she tell_ **_him_ ** _? He said she didn’t but. . ._

He went into his room, slamming the door behind him. He threw the mask on the bed and sat down on its edge. He put his head in his hands.

_I know Emil followed me out of there but I am in no mood to talk to him about either thing that happened tonight._

Since Emil was only a few steps behind Michele, his door slammed in his face.  Startled, Emil stepped back. Now faced with the closed door, Emil knocked.

Michele said, “Go away.”

Emil said, “Mickey, please, can we talk about this?”

Michele replied, “Not tonight, please just leave me alone.”

Emil placed his hand on the door and whispered, “Mickey, I really didn’t know.”

Michele could not hear him through the door. Emil hung his head and went into his own room. He removed his mask and laid it on the nightstand. He took off the wig he had been wearing and ran his fingers through his hair. He sat on the edge of the bed.

_What now?  I can’t sleep. And Mickey won’t talk to me.  This is turning out to be a Hell of a night.  Maybe I should take a bath.  That sometimes helps me to clear my head.   It might also relax me enough to sleep._

Emil shrugged out of the fancy coat and slipped off the vest.  He re-hung them on their  hangers back in the wardrobe.  The ruffled shirt and the blue pants soon followed.  He folded up the stockings and put them in his shoes and placed the shoes in the wardrobe.  He slipped off his underwear and tossed them into the dirty clothes bag he had started. He walked into their shared bathroom and drew a bath.  Michele could hear the water running in the bathroom.

_I guess Emil is taking a bath.  He does that when he is stressed, sometimes._

Emil let the warm water relax his body as he tried to relax his mind.  His thoughts kept spinning around and around. He found himself talking out loud trying to make sense of the evening.

Emil said, “God, Mickey, I didn’t know.  Sara has awful timing.  Mickey kissed me! I can’t believe he kissed me. But now I am so confused.  First, he kisses me, but then he shuts me out.  He won’t even talk to me right now.  He literally slammed the door in my face.  Hell, I have waited so long. . .we were almost there and then it shattered.  I just don’t get it. Why?  What did I do?  How did I mess this up already?. . .”

Michele could hear Emil’s voice in the bathroom.  

_Is he talking to himself?_

Michele listened closely to see if he could hear what Emil was saying.

Emil continued, “. . .I can’t keep this up. No matter what I promised Mila, I think I should leave. I should go home. Because I just can’t. . .It’s too much and it hurts too much.”

Emil folded in on himself in the bath.  Tears had gathered in his eyes while he had been talking. A few escaped down his cheeks.

Michele thought _Leave?!  He can’t leave!  If he leaves I may never see him again. I have to. . ._

Without really thinking about it, Michele found himself at the door to their shared bathroom.  He knew Emil never locked it.  He opened the door. He took a deep breath to tell Emil not to go but it got caught in his throat as his eyes registered the sight before him.

_God, He’s . . .I want to touch him. Is he crying?  Did I. . .?_

Emil was looking down so he didn’t immediately notice Michele.  He heard someone take a deep breath and looked up to see Michele standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Michele’s face was flushed and his eyes were wide.

Emil said, “Michele? What. . .?”

Emil suddenly remembered that he was naked.  He was naked in front of _Michele_. Emil turned a becoming shade of red from the roots of his hair all the way to his sternum. He reached for the towel by the tub in order to cover himself. Emil covered his face with his hands.  It was all just too much.

Emil thought _I have never been so embarrassed._

Michele walked in a daze to the bathtub and then he kneeled on the floor. He pulled Emil’s hands away from his face.

Michele said, “Look at me.”

Emil looked up meeting Michele’s exotic eyes. Michele leaned forward dropping Emil’s hands as he put his hands on either side of Emil’s face, and then he kissed him. Emil groaned low in his throat as Michele’s lips contacted his own.  After a moment, Emil broke the kiss and pushed Michele back a little to give himself space.

Emil gasped and said, “You can’t keep doing this to me.”

Michele, startled, replied, “What?”

Emil said, “This hot and cold thing.  Want me or don’t want me but get the Hell out of the middle ground so I will know how to act around you.”

Michele said, “Want, I definitely want.”

Michele pulled Emil in for another kiss. Emil parted his lips and both boys groaned as Michele’s tongue slid over Emil’s.  Michele slid his hands into Emil’s wet hair as he leaned further in towards Emil.  Emil raised his wet hands and grasped the lapels of the jacket that Mickey was still wearing.

When their lips finally parted, Emil gasped, “Your clothes are getting all wet, Mickey.”

Michele shivered at the use of his nickname and then replied, “Don’t care.”

Emil shrugged and pushed the fancy purple jacket off Michele’s shoulders. Michele straightened up so Emil could push the jacket off his arms. The vest soon followed. The water from Emil’s arms soaked through Michele’s white shirt. Emil could see Michele’s chest through the translucent material.  Emil moaned at the sight. Emil ran his hands over Michele’s chest. The sensation of Emil’s touch through the wet material went straight to Michele’s groin. He groaned under the sensual onslaught of Emil’s fingers.  

Emil growled, “Clothes.  Off.”

Michele stood up.  He slowly unbuttoned his shirt keeping eye contact with Emil’s blue eyes the entire time.  He dropped the soaked shirt on the bathroom floor.  He reached down and unbuttoned the purple pants he wore and slowly stepped out of them.  Michele then sat down on the side of the tub. Emil's eyes were riveted as Michele slowly peeled off the purple tights he had worn. As Michele revealed his legs inch by inch, he held Emil enraptured by the show he was putting on.  Emil was incredibly hard underneath the towel that still covered him.  Once the tights were removed, Michele stood to remove his last article of clothing, his underwear. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the purple boxer shorts and slowly dragged them down his body.  When Michele’s erection popped free of his boxers, Emil could see just how much Michele wanted him, wanted this.

Michele, suddenly shy, blushed and asked, “So, do you want some company in there?”

Emil replied, “God, Mickey.  Please.”

Emil moved the towel off his lap as Mickey placed his hand on Emil’s shoulder to steady himself. Michele stepped into the tub and placed his legs on the outside of Emil’s thighs.  As Michele sat down in Emil’s lap both boys groaned from the intimate contact.  Emil reached around Michele and grabbed his ass to scoot him forward. Emil threw his head back, overwhelmed by the sensation of the friction from Michele’s movement, exposing his neck.  Michele leaned down and kissed his way down Emil’s throat.  Michele sucked the hollow of Emil’s throat when he reached it, leaving a mark.

Emil's said “Bože, ty mi dáváš.*, Mickey.”

Michele shivered as Emil’s breath caressed his ear.  

Michele thought _Shit, that is so hot.  I wonder if he knows he switched to Czech._

Michele could feel Emil beneath him.  He needed more contact, more friction. Michele tentatively rocked forward in Emil’s lap, feeling Emil’s erection further harden underneath him. Emil moaned and said, “Mickey, Pokračuj*”

Emil ran his hands up Michele’s sides and rested them on his back, giving Emil more leverage as Michele rocked against him.  Michele relished the feeling of Emil’s hands on his body.  Michele rocked forward again and then established a rhythm of motion that provided the friction that he and Emil needed.  He could feel his own erection rubbing against Emil’s stomach.  It was bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Michele groaned and said, “Dio Mio,* Emil.”

It didn’t take long for Emil and Michele to be overwhelmed by the sensations running through both of their bodies. Michele felt Emil tense.  

Emil stuttered, “Mickey, I’m. . .”

Michele replied, “Sì, Emil, venga per me*”.

At the sound of Mickey’s husky Italian, Emil lost any control of his body that he might have had.  Emil gripped Mickey’s back, holding the smaller man closer to him.  Emil bucked underneath Michele as he rode out his orgasim.  

Emil groaned out, “Ach*, Mickey. . .”

Michele groaned at the use of his nickname.  He was harder than he could ever remember being. Emil was going to be the end of him.  As Emil basked in his own afterglow, he leaned down and kissed Michele.  Michele growled in frustration as he reached down to touch himself.

It only took a couple of strokes to bring Michele to completion.  As he came, he splattered Emil’s stomach and chest with his cum.  Exhausted, he laid his head on Emil’s chest, enjoying the closeness of the other boy. After a few minutes, Emil reluctantly said, “We should probably get cleaned up.  The water is getting cold and I don’t want either of us to get sick.”

Michele groaned in protest of moving, but got up off Emil.  They took a quick shower.  While drying off, Michele tentatively asked, “Your bed or mine?”

Michele thought _Please don’t leave me.  Please stay the night with me.  Please want me as much as I need you._

Emil just looked dumbfounded. His eyes got wide. _He wants to sleep in the same bed. He wants me to stay the night with him.  What do I say? Besides God, yes please._

Michele looked up at him with one eyebrow raised and then took a chance.

Michele said, “Mine it is then.”

Michele grabbed Emil’s wrist and lead him into his bedroom. Michele climbed into bed and gestured to Emil to join him. Emil’s eyes were still wide with shock as he slipped under the covers to spoon with Michele.  Emil sighed happily and he wound his arms around Michele. He noticed the bruises he had left on Michele’s back.

Emil softly asked, “Do they hurt?”

Michele replied sleepily, “Hmm?”

Emil said, “I left bruises on your back, do they hurt?”

Michele replied, “No. Besides they will be proof tomorrow that this wasn’t a dream.”

Emil smiled as he caressed one of the bruises on Michele’s back. He kissed the back of Michele’s neck and listened to the noise of contentment that Michele made at the gesture. Emil snuggled his nose into Michele's hair as he shifted to find a comfortable position.  Both boys fell into an exhausted but contented sleep.

*********

Well past the time that Michele and Emil had fallen asleep, Victor was still awake.  Yuuri had been terribly hurt by Chris’s actions and wouldn’t listen to anything Victor had to say about it.  He had been banished to the chaise lounge in their sitting room.  It was uncomfortable, but it was Yuuri’s distress, not the chair, that was keeping Victor awake.

_We have been married for three years.  How can he still doubt me? Why won’t he believe me when I say I love him? Chris and I are friends, that’s it. Why won’t he believe me? Chris is married for God’s sake and he loves Julian no matter how it seems. Why can’t Yuuri see how much I love him?_

Victor lay in the dark with his arm over his eyes. His melancholy thoughts kept circling around and around in his brain.  Finally, his exhaustion caught up with him and Victor had just about managed to fall asleep when he heard the bedroom door open.  He heard Yuuri shuffle out of their bedroom.  He walked tentatively up to where Victor laying.  

“Victor?” Yuuri asked softly.

“Hmm?” Victor replied sleepily.

“Will you come to bed?  I’m sorry.  I overreacted tonight.  I miss you.” Yuri asked.

“Of course, love.  I am sorry as well.  Sometimes Chris just gets out of hand, but he shouldn’t have done what he did. I love you.” Victor replied.

Yuuri said, “I love you, too.  Can we go to bed?  We have guests to deal with in the morning after all.”

Victor got up from the lounge and hugged Yuuri to him.  Yuuri collapsed into Victor, relishing his warmth.  Victor kissed Yuuri on the top of his head and then lead him back to bed.  They both fell asleep instantly comforted by the other's presence.

****

The next morning.

 _I really owe my brother an apology.  I should have told him about Mila.  It looked like I ruined his chance with Emil last night too.  I hope he is not still angry. I hope he and Emil can make up._ Sara thought.

She walked down the hall to her brother’s room. She didn’t knock on his door.  She just barged right in.  She was used to being in Michele’s space and he almost never locked his door.

Sara started, “Morni. . .oh.”

_Guess I should have knocked.  Looks like he and Emil made up alright._

Michele woke at the sound of his sister’s voice.

Michele said, “Sara? What?”

As he pushed himself to a sitting position, Michele had two realizations.  One was that he was naked and the sheet that would have preserved his dignity was at the foot of the bed. Secondly, there was someone in his bed with him.

Emil had awoken when he felt Michele move.  

Emil said, “Mickey . . .?”

Michele turned to look at Emil, his sister forgotten for the moment. He blushed when he realized that Emil was also naked.

Michele thought _What happened last night.  Why is he in my bed?_

Sara could see Michele’s confusion and then watched as the memories from the night before flooded her brother’s mind.  Michele blushed again when he remember what he and Emil had done.

Sara giggled at her brother’s embarrassment and said, “Uh, Good Morning?”

Michele turned to Sara and said, “ **Get out now!”**

Sara was still giggling as she backed out of the room and Michele heard a click as the door shut.  

Michele thought _I should have locked the damn door._

Emil started to get up out of the bed. Michele put his hand on Emil’s arm.

Michele asked, “Where are you going?”

Emil said, downheartedly, “You said get out.”

Michele replied, “Not you, my sister.”

Emil asked, “Sara was here?”

Michele replied, blushing, “Yeah, and she saw everything, literally.”

Emil started to laugh in relief.

Michele said, “Why are you laughing?  It's not funny.”

Emil, gasping for breath, replied, “I know, you’re right but. . .I”

Michele smiled despite himself and enjoyed the sound of Emil’s laughter.

Michele ran his fingers fondly through Emil’s hair.  It had dried in a funny mess because it had  still been wet when they had gone to bed last night.

Michele sighed and said, “I guess we had better get up and see what the others are up to.

Emil replied, “If we have to.”

Michele said, “Unfortunately, I think we do.  We don’t want anyone else coming to find us later.”

Emil laughed again as he watched Michele get out of bed.

His eyes lingered over Michele’s backside as Michele walked to the wardrobe where he had stored his clothes.

Emil thought _The bruises are still there.  So now we know it wasn’t just a dream._

MIchele pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on.  Emil lay there for a moment longer enjoying the view, but then he got up and walked across the room to the bathroom door.  He paused at the door when he heard Michele softly say, “Don’t leave.”

Emil turned around to see Michele standing in the middle of the room still just his boxers.

Emil, confused, replied, “Huh?”

Michele said, “ Don’t leave me. Stay the rest of the week. _Please._ ”

Emil replied, “After last night, you couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.”

Emil walked over to Michele, gathered him in his arms, and softly kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Once again I am at the mercy of google translate. Evidently Czech is a tricky language and Google translate sucks. Thank you to kikiriska for setting me straight. Poor Emil may to stick to English. Please let me know if I anything else is mistranslated. 
> 
> Czech
> 
> Bože, ty mi dáváš. -- God, you are killing me  
> Pokračuj -- Move  
> Chodí -- beginng of the word going  
> Ach -- Oh or Ah
> 
> Italian 
> 
> Dio Mio -- My God  
> Sì, Emil, venga per me -- Yes, Emil, come for me.


	10. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is aptly named. Tooth-rotting fluff ahead. Enjoy.

Leo was getting dressed in his room when he heard Michele yelling.  He and Guang-Hong had been up about 30 minutes and Guang-Hong had gone to his own room to get ready for the day. 

Leo thought  _ wonder what that is all about.  _

He heard a knock on the connecting door to his bathroom.  He opened the door to find Guang-Hong standing on the other side.

Leo asked, “Why are you knocking?” 

Guang-Hong blushed. “I . . .”

Leo said, “Nevermind.  What’s up?”

Guang-Hong asked, “Did you hear that yelling?”

Leo nodded and said, “It sounded like Michele.”

Guang-Hong asked, “Should we see if everything is alright?  Michele was awfully upset last night.”

Leo sighed and replied, “I guess we should.”

Leo thought  _ although I am not terribly excited to deal with an irate Michele.  He is liable to ruin this fantastic morning.  _

Leo cautiously opened his bedroom door.  He spied Sara in the hallway. 

_ Oh, good Sara’s here.  We won’t have to deal with Michele then. _

Leo asked, “Sara, is everything alright?  I thought I heard Michele yelling.”

Sara smiling replied, “Everything is perfect.  My brother was just being silly is all. Sorry that he disturbed you.”

Leo said, “It’s okay.  We were just worried about him.  He seemed so upset last night.”

Sara replied, “Thank you for the concern, but he is fine now.  I think you will find him in a much better mood today.  See you at breakfast.”

Leo said, “Okay, we will see you downstairs.”

Leo turned to Guang-Hong and said, “Looks like everything is alright.  Are you ready to go to breakfast?”

Guang-Hong nodded. Leo took Guang-Hong’s hand and they went downstairs to the dining room.  They passed Chris, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Leo said, “Good morning, Chris.  Waiting for someone?”

Chris, noticing Leo holding Guang-Hong’s hand, replied, “Good morning to you, too.  Did you have a  _ pleasant  _ evening?”

Leo blushed and Guang-hong decided to pretend not to notice Chris’s double meaning.

Guang-Hong said, “We did.  We really enjoyed the music at the ball.”

Chris, looking at Leo, replied, “Good.”

Leo said, “Well, we are off to breakfast.  See you later, Chris.”

Leo hurried Guang-Hong away from Chris towards the dining room.

Chris replied, “Bye, now.  See you later.”

Chris was still waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Juliet came down for breakfast. 

Chris said, “Juliet, may I speak to you for a moment?”

Juliet replied, “Sure.”

Chris said, “Minami told me that you have been harassing him.”

Juliet replied, “I don’t know that harassing is the correct word.”

Chris said, “Either way, he doesn’t appreciate the attention. Just so you know, he isn’t playing hard to get or anything.  He is not interested in women that way.  I would appreciate it if you would give him some breathing room. Otherwise we may have to cut your visit short.”

Juliet said, “I am not sure that you can make that call, Christophe.”

Christophe replied, “Believe me.  I can and will make that decision if you continue to bother Minami.”

Juliet started walking away from Christophe.  She commented as she left, “Whatever, Christophe.  We will see what Victor has to say about you and your  _ authority.”  _

 

***

Emil and Michele came down the stairs while Chris and Juliet were still talking.

Emil said, “Wonder what is going on?  Chris looks so serious.”

Michele replied, “Who knows?  That woman is a menace. I am surprised Sara is friends with her.”

Emil asked, “Is she really that bad?”

Michele replied, “From what I have heard? Yes.  She has harassed a lot of guys at our arena.  She won’t take no for an answer even if the guy is not interested.”

Emil asked, “Did she ever harass you?”

Michele chuckled, “She tried, once.  But she found I wasn’t that easy to intimidate, and I guess she found I wasn’t worth chasing.  I was afraid she’d be after you this weekend.”

Emil blushed and replied, “Oh.”

About this time they entered the dining room.  Victor and Yuuri were there as they had been the other mornings to make sure their guest had everything they needed. 

Emil said (to Mickey), “Victor looks tired.  I wonder if something happened last night after we left?”

Michele shrugged as they got their food and sat down at the table.

Emil said, “Good morning, everyone.”

Leo and Guang-Hong replied, “Good morning.”

Yuuri replied, “Emil, we missed you early this morning. Usually you get up much earlier than this.  Did something or  _ someone  _ keep you up last night?”

Emil blushed and replied, “er, sort of?”

Michele blushed. 

Victor watched the exchange with a gleam in his eyes.  It wasn’t very often that Yuuri teased someone.  He must be in a better mood today. 

Victor thought  _ hmm, I guess Emil and Michele finally got themselves sorted out.  I guess the party is a success then. _

The tension was broken by the arrival of Mila and Sara followed shortly by Juliet and Chris.  The conversation turned to people’s plans for the day.  

Michele said, “I think I will do some reading in the garden.  I think I could use some fresh air.”

Mila said, “Sara and I are going out to the pool.”

Emil asked, “Isn’t too cold for that?”

Mila replied, “The pool is heated besides there is always the hot tub if we get too cold.”

Emil said, “I may go for a walk in the garden.  Stretch my legs a bit.”

Leo said, “Think Guang-Hong and I may just hang out in the house.”

Victor thought  _ Leo and Guang-Hong, too?  I guess Chris was right about them. _

Victor said, “Feel free to do whatever you wish.  We will have dinner tonight around 7.  Lunch will be come and go like breakfast.  Ask Yuuri or I if you need anything.”

Yuuri nodded.  

There was a chorus of thank yous as the couples all began to finish up their breakfast and headed out to start their day.  Chris remained behind after everyone had left. 

Chris, looking a bit sheepish, said, “Yuuri, I am sorry for my behavior last night.  I shouldn’t have done that.”

Victor and Yuuri looked at Chris with stunned looks.  Chris hardly ever apologized for anything. 

Yuuri replied, “You are forgiven, just don’t do it again.”

Chris nodded and said, “I think we have a bit of a problem.”

Victor asked, “Problem?”

Chris replied, “It seems that Juliet has been harassing Minami.  From what he told me she chased him around the house all day yesterday.”

Yuuri said, “Poor Minami.  I wish he had said something.”

Victor asked, “Doesn’t she know he is gay?”

Chris replied, “Yes, but that doesn’t seem to matter.”

Yuuri said, “Someone needs to talk to her and tell her to back off.”

Chris replied, “I already did.  Told her to quit or we would send her packing.”

Victor asked, “What did she say?”

Chris replied, “She didn’t seem to think that I could kick her out and she doesn’t think Victor will either.”

Victor replied, “She doesn’t know us well, then, does she?”

Yuuri said, “Someone should tell Sara since she came with them.”

Chris replied, “I will.”

Yuuri nodded. Chris went off to find Sara while Victor and Yuuri cleaned up what was left of breakfast.

Yuuri asked, “Do you think Yuri and Otabek will be down soon?”

Victor replied, “Yuri  might but I imagine Otabek has one Hell of a hangover today.”

Yuuri asked, “I wonder what is going on with them?”

Victor said, “I don’t know.  But I hope they work it out soon.  They are making each other miserable.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement. They finished cleaning up and went into the sitting room.  Victor taking his cup of coffee and Yuuri a cup of tea.  They sat down to enjoy each other's company in the momentary quiet. 

*****

 

Isabella said, “JJ, we are going to have to get up soon.  We are being rude guests.”

JJ replied, “If we must.”

Isabella laughed, “We must.  Don’t you want to spend some time with the other skaters?”

JJ replied, “Hmm, I do.  Speaking of other skaters, I am worried about Otabek.”

Isabella asked, “Really?  How come?”

JJ said, “Well, I know him pretty well from when he trained with us in Canada.  I know he doesn’t drink like he did last night, ever. His father was an alcoholic and Otabek will drink socially but never to excess because of his family history.”

Isabella said, “Oh, I didn’t know.”

JJ replied, “I don’t think anyone but me does.”

Isabella said, “He seems to be fighting or something with Yuri, who seems to be his only other friend.  Maybe you should talk to him.  See if he is okay or if you can help him.  You are still friends, right?”

JJ replied, “I hope we are.  We haven’t spoken in awhile.”

Isabella said, “Just talk to him, Jean.  He needs a friend right now.”

JJ held his hands up.

JJ said, “Okay, love.  I will.  What are you going to do while I talk to Otabek?”

Isabella said, “Take a walk in the garden, probably.  I think it's warm enough and it will be nice to be outside for a bit.”

****

 

Emil looked out the window to see that Michele had indeed gone outside to read a book. They had reluctantly split up for awhile after breakfast to do a few things that each needed to do. Michele was currently sitting under one of the beautiful trees that Victor had on the grounds.  It was just starting to have leaf buds on it.  

_ I wonder if he would mind if I join him?  I could go by the kitchen and grab some sandwiches and water and we could eat outside.  It would be nice.  _

Emil went downstairs to the dining room where Yuuri and Victor had put out some lunch choices.  Emil grabbed a couple of different sandwiches, some bottled water, and a couple of the cookies he knew that Michele especially liked. He put it all in a one of the bags that Yuuri had left by the food in case someone wanted to do like Emil was doing and take lunch to go.  Emil went out to the garden and headed for the tree that Michele was sitting under. 

Emil asked, “Hungry?”

Michele replied, “A little.”

Emil said, “I brought some lunch.  Care to share it with me?”

Michele, as he put his book down, replied, “Sounds fantastic.”

Michele had spread out a blanket under the tree before sitting down earlier.  It was big enough for both of them to fit on it. Emil took out the sandwiches and let Michele choose whichever ones he wanted.  Emil would just eat the others. He also passed him a cookie and a bottle of water. They ate in silence enjoying the weather and each other's silent company. 

Emil asked, “Are you going to stay out here and read some more?”

Michele replied, “Hmm, probably.”

Emil blushed as he asked, “Can I sit out here with you?”

Michele leaned over and kissed Emil on the cheek.

Michele replied, “Sure.”

Emil blushed and sat quietly next to Michele as he continued to read.

Michele thought  _ I can’t believe the exuberant Emil is sitting still.  _

Michele looked over to see that Emil’s eyes were drifting close and he was slumping against the tree. 

Michele said, “Sleeping against the tree looks uncomfortable.  Come here.  Put your head in my lap and stretch out on the ground.”

Emil did as he was told.  Emil sighed as he laid his head in Michele’s lap. Michele picked up his book and began reading again.  He absent mindedly ran his fingers through Emil’s hair as he read. 

Emil hummed in contentment at the feel of Michele’s fingers in his hair but all too soon his eyes drifted closed. 

Michele thought  _ This is perfect.  Why did we wait so long? _

_ **** _

Isabella and JJ went down to the dining room.

As they passed the sitting room they noticed that Victor and Yuuri were there.

Isabella said, “Good afternoon, Victor, Yuuri.  Sorry we got up so late.”

Victor replied, “Don’t be.  We planned for people to sleep late today after the party.”

Yuuri said, “There is food in the dining room.  Help yourselves.”

Victor asked, “Any plans for the day?”

Isabella said, “It seems nice out.  Think I will take a walk in the garden.”

JJ added, “I think I will check in with Otabek and see how he is.  We were friends when he was in Canada.  I think it's time we caught up.”

Yuuri replied, “I think that is an excellent idea, JJ.”

Victor nodded in agreement.  JJ and Isabella went into the dining room and ate a quick meal.  JJ headed back upstairs to talk to Otabek while Isabella went out to the garden. Isabella had only been walking a little bit when she came upon Michele and Emil.

Isabella thought  _ oh my gosh, they are so cute together.  _

Michele hadn't noticed her because he was absorbed in his book and Emil was asleep in Michele’s lap.  Isabella took a picture of the boys.

She texted Sara “Found your brother.” Then she sent Sara the picture.

Sara responded, “They are soo cute.  Thank you for the picture.”

Isabella thought  _ I’ll send it to Emil later. _

She continued walking through the garden.  She finally sat down on a bench near one of the water fountains that Victor loved so much.

_ I hope JJ can get through to Otabek. He looked so sad and lost last night.  None of us should feel that way.  _

She sighed as she watched the sunlight glitter through the water.  

_ Guess I will just have to wait and see. _


	11. Burgandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. One of the characters get sexually harassed in this chapter and there is mentioned of another incident of harassment. If this is a trigger for you please don't read. Nothing explicit happens.

JJ walked up the last few stairs to the second floor.  He walked down the hallway to the room that Victor had told him was Otabek’s.  He knocked on the door.

JJ said, “Hey, Otabek.  Let me in.  We need to talk.”

Otabek growled, “Go away.”

JJ said, “Otabek, I know something is up with you. I also know you don’t have anyone else to talk to.  I’d like to think we were friends back in the days when you trained in Canada.  Talk to me, man.  Maybe I can help.”

Otabek replied, “Go. . away, JJ.”

JJ said, “I will not.  I am going to sit here in front of your door until you let me in.  I wonder what the others will think if they see me sitting in front of your bedroom?  I wonder what Yuri will think?” 

Otabek growled in frustration. 

_ I can’t leave that idiot sitting in front of my door.  What would Yura think?  Would he even care?  _

Otabek opened the door and JJ sprawled into the room.  He had been sitting with his back against the door. 

Otabek said, “Well, get up, idiot.”

JJ grinned as he stood.  He sat down in the chair that Otabek indicated. Otabek sat down on his bed. 

JJ thought  _ Shit, he looks like Hell.  Whatever is going on is really affecting him.  _

JJ asked, “What’s going on between you and Yuri?  Did you two have a fight or something? You both look like your dog died.”

Otabek sighed, “Yuri kissed me.”

JJ said, “And how is that a problem?”

Otabek sputtered, “What. . .but. . .he!”

JJ said, “But nothing. He is of age.  He likes you and you like him, I am assuming.  So I don’t see a problem here except the one you are making for yourself.”

Otabek replied, “I ruined my chance.”

JJ asked, “How?”

Otabek said, “I ran away when he kissed me.”

JJ sighed and said, “You did what!?  Why?”

Otabek groaned, “I don’t know.”

JJ shook his head and said, “I don’t know what to tell you.”

Otabek asked, “How do I fix this?  Can I fix this?”

JJ asked, “What is it that you want to fix? Do you just want to be friends with him? Or do you want something else?  What exactly is it that you want, Otabek?”

Otabek replied, “I don’t know.”

JJ said, “You better figure it out before you lose your chance to be anything to him.  Everyone has a limit, and just looking at Yuri I’d say he is reaching his.”

Otabek put his head in his hands.

JJ said, “Otabek, if you want a relationship of any kind with Yuri, then you are going to have to go talk to him.  And apologize.  You have to rebuild what you broke.  It won’t be easy, but it will be worth it.”

Otabek nodded. 

JJ added, “And sooner rather than later would be better.”

JJ stood and put a hand on Otabek’s shoulder.  

JJ said, “It’s probably not as dire as you think.  I believe you can still salvage this, but you need to get going.  Go get a cup of coffee, and straighten yourself out.  Then just go talk to him.  You are friends for God’s sake.”

Otabek replied, “Okay.” 

JJ let himself out and went to find Isabella in the garden.   _ I hope that Otabek can get this all worked out.  It’s obvious they care for each other.  _

 

********

 

After sitting on the bench awhile, Isabella got up and started to make her way back to the house.  She rounded one of the hedges and nearly ran into Chris who had decided to take a little walk in the gardens himself. 

Chris said, “Ah, Isabella.  Enjoying the garden?”

Isabella replied, “Yes.  It’s lovely.”

Chris said, “Victor does have good taste.  Where is that husband of yours?  I haven’t seen him in awhile.”

Isabella replied, “He is talking to Otabek.  They were friends when Otabek trained in Canada.  I think he is trying to help with the current situation.”

Chris said, “It’s scary to think that the success of that relationship resides on JJ’s shoulders.”

Isabella laughed, “It is, isn’t it?  But JJ is not as self-absorbed as he seems.  He should be okay.”

Chris said, “If you say so.”

Chris thought  _ Personally I think Otabek and Yuri are screwed if they have to depend on JJ to fix them, but that’s just me.  _

Chris and Isabella began walking back towards the house.  A few moments later they were joined by JJ who had made his way outside.

Isabella asked, “How did it go?”

JJ replied, “Good, I think.  Only time will tell.”

Chris said, “That is too true, my friend.  Too true.”

 

*******

Later that afternoon. . .

 

Juliet walked down the stairs from the third flood into the foyer.

_ I’m bored.  I wonder where Minami is at.  I could do with a little entertainment.  _

As she passed the sitting room, she noticed that Emil and Michele were in there.  They had just come in from the garden.  They were looking at each other with goofy happy faces.

Juliet thought  _ that’s why I couldn’t get any traction with either one of them.  Shame that.  Wonder if Sara knows.  _

She watched as the boys spoke to each other for a moment and then Emil turned and went back into the study and Michele strolled into the foyer. 

Michele looked up to see Juliet standing in the foyer. 

Michele wondered  _ was she watching us? I wish she’d just go away and leave us alone.  _

Juliet smiled and said, “Hello, Michele.”

Michele grumbled back, “Hi.” As he passed her and moved towards the stairs.  He was meeting Emil back at his room in a few minutes. Michele had left his book by the tree due to be being distracted by Emil’s lips for a minute or two before they had headed in from the garden. Emil had offered to run out to the garden and fetch it for him. 

Juliet passed Michele, and went into the sitting room. She hurriedly moved into the study to catch up with Emil.

_ Looks like I’ve found some entertainment after all.  _

Before Emil could walk through the study, Juliet had caught up to him.

Juliet said, “Emil, wait a minute.”

Emil stopped and turned around.  He internally grimaced when he saw it was Juliet. 

_ Man, Michele already hates her.  If he sees me talking to her we will both get a lashing from him.  _

Emil tried to keep on walking but Juliet had caught up to him and blocked his escape route. 

Juliet asked, “Where are you going in such a hurry?”

Emil replied, “We left Michele’s book in the garden by accident.”

Juliet asked, “And Michele is too good to get his own book? What are you, his errand boy?”

Emil replied, “What?! No. I just offered to get it for him.”

Juliet purred, “How nice of you.  You are such a nice guy Emil.  Why do you hang out with that grump?”

Emil replied, “Mickey? He is my friend.  I like hanging out with him.  Now if you'll excuse me, I am supposed to meet my friend in a few minutes and I need to go get that book.”

Emil moved to head out to the garden.  Juliet moved to block his path in such a way that to get past her he would have to physically move her.  Emil would never lay his hands on a woman.  Juliet knew this and was taking full advantage. 

Emil thought  _ Is she actually going to continue to harass me? If she does this to others, then I now know why Mickey doesn’t like her.  _

Juliet reached out to touch Emil.  Emil backed up into whatever space he had left between him and the wall.  

_ I don’t want anyone touching me that way except Michele.  _

Emil said, “Don’t.”

Juliet laughed and said, “Don’t guys like it when a girl takes the initiative?”  

Emil said, “I don’t like girls.  Please don’t.”

Emil’s eyes darted around the room for help or escape. Juliet reached out to, first, touch Emil’s cheek and then she would move on to other sensitive places.  She had him caught.  For the moment, he was hers to torment.  Juliet smiled as Emil closed his eyes and turned his head away from the touch. He braced himself as if the touch would burn. He felt her hand on his cheek as tears began to leak out of his eyes. 

“Please stop.” Emil begged again. 

He felt her hand move down his neck until it reached the edge of his shirt. She stepped back half a step in order to run her hands under his shirt. When another touch was not forthcoming, Emil opened his eyes. What he saw made him sigh in relief. Michele was there and he was livid. 

Michele had his hand clasped around Juliet’s wrist. Michele gently grabbed Emil’s arm, and maneuvered him away from Juliet until Emil was standing behind Michele.  As much as Michele wanted to turn and comfort his boyfriend, he had to deal with the threat in front of him first.  After a moment of scowling at the bitch, Michele finally released Juliet’s wrist.  Juliet rubbed her wrist as if Michele had hurt her, but he hadn’t, not yet. 

Michele turned to her and said, “I don’t know what you are thinking, lady but you need to back the Hell off and leave Emil alone. Or you will have to deal with me and trust me when I say you won’t enjoy it.”

Juliet replied, “I was just. . .”

Michele interrupted, “I don’t care.  You just need to go. My mother raised me not to hit a lady, but I am starting to think that you don’t qualify.  It might be in your best interest to leave before I make up my mind.”

Juliet huffed loudly and turned on her heel and left the room. 

Michele was finally able to turn to Emil.

Michele asked softly, “Are you okay?”

Michele watched as Emil collapsed to the floor on his knees. Michele dropped to his knees and put his arms around Emil. Emil returned the embrace, and cried into Mickey’s shoulder. Michele was startled at Emil’s tears.  It broke his heart to see his happy go-lucky Emil this way. 

_ The situation must have been worse than it looked.  Damn it.  I should have just gone with him.  I’m going to kill that bitch if she so much as looks in Emil’s direction.  _

Michele ran his fingers through Emil’s hair in a comforting gesture while making soothing noises. They stayed like that for a long time. Finally, Emil cried himself out and looked up at Michele. 

Emil, hiccupping, said, “Thank you for rescuing me. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been there.  I am sorry I let her trap me like that.”

Michele wiped the final tears from Emil’s face and said, “No, it’s not your fault.  You did nothing wrong. She is just a predator and she targeted you.  I should have come with you.  If I had then this wouldn’t have happened.  I’m so sorry.  Did she hurt you?”

Emil shook his head and replied, “No.  She only touched me. You stopped her before she could do anything else.”

Michele nodded and said, “How about we get you upstairs and let you rest for awhile?”

Emil nodded. Michele helped his boyfriend to his feet and then helped him up the stairs.  By the time they reached Michele’s room, Emil was tired and emotionally wrung out.  Michele helped Emil get his shoes off and then helped him into bed.  It broke Michele to see the dullness in Emil’s eyes. 

_ I wanted to protect him.  I’ve failed.  _

Emil asked quietly, “Stay with me?”

Michele nodded and climbed into bed with Emil. He wrapped up Emil in his arms and said, “You are safe now.  I am not going to let anything else happen to you.”

Emil just scooted further into Mickey’s embrace until his back hit Mickey’s chest. 

Michele thought  _ I am glad he will let me hold him.  That he trusts me like this. _

Emil felt warm and safe in Michele’s arms. 

Emil’s last thought before sleep drug him under was  _ I am so glad Mickey is here with me. I am glad he still wants me and wants to protect me.  _

Michele listened as Emil’s breathing evened out as the boy fell into sleep. He watched Emil sleep for awhile.

Michele thought  _ Juliet’s behavior was completely uncalled for.  I had to deal with this with Sara and some boys who were never taught manners, but I never thought it would happen to Emil. It makes me so pissed off that people think it’s okay to do that kind of thing! _

Michele watched Emil sleep for a while longer. Finally convinced that everything was okay for now, he finally relaxed and fell asleep himself.  

 

**********

Minami had been fearful all day that he would run into that woman.  He had tried to tell her that he wasn’t interested.  He had tried to tell her that he did not enjoy the attention, but she still didn’t leave him alone. What should have been a good time with his friends was turning into a nightmare.  He had finally decided to hide in the garden behind the ballroom. He hoped she wouldn’t be able to find him there. He was sitting behind the fountain trying to decide if he should just go home or not when heard someone come out on the patio. 

_ Please don’t let it be her.  Let it be anyone but than woman.  _

He looked around to see Georgi sitting on the side of the fountain. 

_ What’s Georgi doing out here?  _

Then he noticed the bottle of Vodka. 

_ Ah, I know they left some of the liquor in the ballroom after the dance.  I guess Georgi decided to get away for awhile and have a drink or two.  Hope he handles his drink better than Otabek.  _

Minami tried to creep unobtrusively around the fountain and into the ballroom.  He wanted to leave Georgi to the solitude he sought. But Georgi noticed him anyway.  

Georgi said, “Minami, come have a drink with me.”

Minami replied, “Ok.”

He sat next to Georgi who poured him a shot in the glass he had brought with him. Minami downed the shot and handed the glass back to Georgi.  The vodka burned as it went down his throat. Vodka wouldn’t have been Minami’s first choice of alcohol but then beggars could not be choosers. 

Georgi asked, “Why were you hiding out here?”

Minami replied, “I am trying to hide from that horrible woman, Juliet. All I want to do is spend time with Yuuri and my other friends, but she. . .”

Minami sighed and then continued, “She just won’t leave me alone.  She chased me all over the house yesterday.  She tried to make it all innocent like she had just run into me by accident or something.  Then she would corner me somewhere and touch my hair or my shoulder.”

Georgi asked, “Doesn’t she know that she doesn’t have chance?”

Georgi poured Minami another drink which he shot before answering “I’ve told her over and over again that I am only attracted to guys.  She just laughed and said that I hadn’t met the right woman, yet. Georgi, it’s getting so bad I am thinking of just going home.  I want to stay but I just can’t deal with this anymore.”

Georgi asked, “Did you talk to Victor or Yuuri?”

Minami replied, “I talked to Chris and he said he would talk to her but it doesn’t seem to have helped.  She acted just the same this morning when I saw her.”

Georgi said, “I am going to talk to Victor, then.  He should know about this.  You shouldn’t be forced to leave because of her bad behavior.”

Minami, his big eyes shining, said, “Would you?”

Georgi said, “Sure thing.”

Minami asked, “Why are you out here?  You would have been drinking alone if I hadn’t happened to be out here.”

Georgi replied, “Eh, I just needed to be away from all the couples for awhile.  It’s hard to be one of the only singles when everyone else is paired up.”

Minami nodded and replied, “I understand.”

Georgi knocked back one last shot and then got up to leave the patio.  

Georgi asked, “Do you want me to leave the bottle?”

Minami said, “Nah, I am really not that much of a drinker.

Georgi nodded, and picked up the bottle.  He left the bottle in the ballroom as he walked through.  Now all he had to do was find Victor and convince him to throw this chick out. 

_ From what Minami has said, it sounds like it's high time we sent her packing.  We can’t let our friends get harassed like this.  Victor’s house is supposed to be a safe space for all of us. _


	12. French Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been trying to finish out the Christmas fic [Blue Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12958422/chapters/29622879)

Georgi walked out of the ballroom and towards the sitting room.  He could hear the commotion before he got there.  It was Michele,  and by the sound of it he was as angry as Georgi had ever heard him. 

_ Wonder what happened to Sara to make Michele this mad? _

When Georgi entered the sitting room, he could see Michele talking (yelling) at Chris and Victor. Georgi heard the words Emil, and Juliet followed by a whole lot of growling from Michele.  Georgi could guess what happened.  

_ That girl needs to go.  For one, no one should harass poor Minami and secondly we do not need Michele any angrier than normal. Poor Emil.  I mean putting up with Michele is bad enough. Nothing bad should ever happen to that boy.  He has a smile that just doesn’t quit and we should protect that.  _

Georgi reached Chris and Victor just in time to hear the tail end of the story. His eyes widened as he realized what she had done to Emil was worse than the chasing that Minami had been through. 

Georgi said, “She has got to go.”

Chris and Victor looked over at Georgi somewhat surprised.  He usually didn’t weigh in on topics such as these.

Georgi continued, “She’s been chasing Minami since she got here.  The poor boy has been hiding on the patio off the ballroom all day.  He was even thinking about going home just to escape her.  It also sounds like she was way over the line with Emil too. These guys are our friends.  They should be having a good time, not being harassed.  Send that bitch packing.”

The other three just looked at Georgi.   

Victor thought  _ I don’t think I’ve ever heard Georgi cuss or talk bad about a woman.  He must feel strongly about this. Well, never mind.  She is obviously harassing my friends. Time for her to leave.  _

Michele agreed, “Yes, she needs to go.  Sara is extremely sorry that she invited her.  She didn’t know her true personality. I talked to Sara before coming down here.  She is totally okay with Juliet getting the boot.  She loves Emil, and is abhorred at what happened to him.”

Chris added, “And I warned her already.  We have given her every chance to reform and she hasn’t.  Please let me kick her out, Victor.”

Victor replied, “Gladly, I won’t have her hurting my friends any further.  I am truly sorry we let it get this far.  Poor Emil. Michele, you will let me know if there is anything we can do to help Emil? I am so sorry about what happened. ”

Michele nodded, “I will.  He is resting right now.  He is pretty resilient. I hope it won’t take long for him to bounce back from this.  Besides, if she is gone it will at least make him feel safer.”

Victor started walking towards the office as he said, “I’ll go call the airline and get her ticket changed.”

Georgi, pulling out his cell, said, “I’ll call her a taxi.”

Christophe, walking towards the stairs, said, “And I’ll go help her pack.”

Michele nodded and, seeing that everything was taken care of, went back to his room to be with Emil.  He didn’t want Emil to wake up and him not be there. 

_ He has been through enough without thinking I have abandoned him because of it.  _

Christophe was ahead of him on the stairs.  When they reach the landing of the third floor, Christophe went to Juliet’s room.  Chris looked at Michele as he opened the door to his room.  Michele and Christophe shared a look and then Michele nodded before retreating into his room.  Christophe knocked loudly on Juliet’s door. 

Juliet opened the door.

Juliet said, “Oh, it’s you.  What do you want?”

Christophe said, “I am here to let you know that you have officially overstayed your welcome.  You are leaving, now.”

Juliet asked, “What do you mean, I’m leaving now?”

Christophe replied, “Your ticket has been changed, and a taxi has been called.  Get your things together you are leaving  _ now _ .”

Juliet sneered, “You can’t kick me out.  It’s not  _ your _ house.”

A voice broke into the conversation, “But it is  _ my _ house and you are no longer welcome in it.”

Victor stepped around Christophe into Juliet's field of view. 

Victor continued, “You have been beyond disrespectful to my other guests, my friends.  You behavior has been less than tolerable.  Therefore, I have arranged for your travel back home. You are leaving, now.  Please get your things together.  The taxi should be here soon.”

Juliet sputtered, “I can’t believe this.  Of all the. . .does Sara know about this?”

Christophe said, “Sara has officially washed her hands of you.  You shouldn’t have harassed her brother’s boyfriend.  He’s Sara friend too.  She has been trying to get them together forever and you almost ruined it.  You lost at least one friend today, and made at least one enemy.”

Victor said, “Feel free to ask her if you like.  If she will even talk to you.”

Christophe said, “Besides, you should be thanking us for getting you out of range of Michele. You’ve made an enemy of that boy.  He and Yurio would be the two I wouldn’t want to anger that way.  Michele has quite the temper and was not at all happy with how you treated Emil.”

Juliet’s face had gotten paler the longer Christophe and Victor talked.  She had finally realized that she had messed up and probably made enemies of some of the most popular skaters in the league.  

_ Man, my career will probably suffer because of all this.  I doubt that I will get invited to many exhibitions after this.  All I wanted was to have a little fun.  _

Victor said, “The taxi will be here in 20 minutes.  I would suggest you use that time to get your stuff together.  Christophe will be back to escort you out.”

Christophe stood behind Victor with a victorious smile on his face.  Juliet shut the door in their faces and began to pack. Fifteen minutes later Christophe was back at Juliet’s door.  He knocked but she didn’t answer so he tried the door.  It was locked.  Luckily he had acquired the skeleton key for the doors from Victor for just such an occasion. He unlocked the door.  Juliet was sitting on the bed.  Her packed bag by her feet.

“Please.” She said as she sat there trying to look pitiful and innocent.

Christophe wasn’t in the market for what she was selling.  He grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet.

“Let’s go.” He said.  

He dragged her out of the room and down the hall. She was dragging her feet, making it difficult for Chris.  He stopped for a moment and knocked on Michele’s door. Michele opened the door. 

Christophe said, “Honey, would you mind helping me take out the trash?”

Michele, smiling, replied, “What do you need?”

Christophe asked, “Grab her luggage for me?”

Michele replied, “Glad to.”

Michele gently closed his door as to not wake Emil, and walked down the hall to Juliet’s room.  He picked up her suitcase and followed Christophe as he man-handled her down the stairs to the front door. Victor was standing by the front door.  Christophe released her once they were in the entryway.

Victor said, “We have changed you flight to be for later today.  Your taxi is here.  You are no longer welcome in my home.  Goodbye.”

Victor opened the front door and Christophe escorted her out of the house into the taxi.  Michele handed her luggage to the taxi driver who put it in the trunk. 

Christophe said, “No matter what she says you are to take her to the airport.  Here is the money for the fare.  Keep the change.”

Christophe handed the driver enough to cover the fare and a handsome tip.

The taxi driver replied, as he pocketed the cash, “Whatever you say, boss.”

He got into the driver seat and pulled away from Victor’s house.  Christophe could see Juliet trying to talk to the taxi driver but he seemed to not be listening. Michele heaved a relieved sigh as he watched the taxi pull away.  At least Emil was safe now.  He went back upstairs to his room to check on him.  He sat on the side of the bed watching Emil sleep.  A short while later Emil awoke and look up at Michele.   _He’s still here._ _I am glad Mickey stayed with me._

Michele asked, “How are you feeling?”

Emil replied, “Better.  Thanks for watching over me.”

Michele said, “Of course.”

Emil sat up and Michele touched the side of his face in a comforting gesture.  Emil put his hand over Mickey’s relishing the contact. 

Michele said softly, “Juliet’s gone. Victor and Christophe kicked her out.”

Emil released a breath that he didn’t even know he had been holding.  He also felt some of the tension leave his shoulders.

_ She’s gone.  I am safe.  I feel so relieved. I bet Mickey had something to do with her swift exit. _

Emil said, “Thank you.”

Michele asked, “For?”

Emil replied, “Everything?”

Michele laughed softly and said, “You are welcome.  Do you feel like going down to dinner or do you want me to go get us something and bring it up here?”

Emil said, “Let’s go down.  I feel okay being around our friends.”

Michele, nodding as he stood up, said “I didn’t know if you would want to be around people or not.”

Michele held out his hand to Emil. Emil took Michele’s hand and let him pull him out of the bed. Emil went to the bathroom to straighten himself up.  When he was done, he went back to Michele.  He held out his hand to Michele who took it and together they went downstairs to have dinner with their friends.

******

After Georgi watched Christophe gleefully put Juliet in a taxi, he went back out to the patio where Minami was hiding.   He was still hiding behind the fountain like he had been earlier. Georgi walked around the fountain until he could see Minami.

“Minami,” Georgi said.

Minami whipped his head around to see who had found him.  He visibly relaxed when he saw it was Georgi.

“What are you doing back here?” Minami asked.

“I came to tell you that Victor and Chris have kicked Juliet out. It’s safe for you to leave the patio.”

“Really?” Minami asked.

“Really.”

Minami heaved a sigh of relief.  He jumped up from where he was sitting and ran up to Georgi and gave him a hug.

“Thank You.”

“You are welcome.”

Georgi smiled and patted Minami on the head. Minami let go of Georgi and ran off to find his other friends.  It was nice to be free and feel safe again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww, you guys, I can't believe that this fic has hit 3K hits. It really humbles me that so many people like this piece. I have gotten so many wonderful comments. Thank you so much. Come and talk to me on tumbler if you have a mind to. @auronevardell. We can talk about the boys.


	13. Forest Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much just a smut scene. If that is not your cup of tea then you might want to skip this chapter.

It was with a sense of deja vu that Otabek found himself climbing the stairs to Yura’s room, carrying a tray with dinner for both of them.  Yura hadn’t come down for dinner. JJ was right, for once. Otabek needed to man up and talk to Yura before he lost the chance to be anything to the boy.  So here he was, again, standing outside Yura’s door, heart in his throat. He knocked on Yura’s door.

“Go away.” A voice whimpered.

Otabek smiled sadly and said, “Yura,  it’s me. We need to talk. I brought you dinner.”

_Please let me in._

Otabek stood outside the door for what seemed like forever before the door opened up to reveal Yuri.

 _He looks like Hell.  Has he been sleeping?  He looks like he has been crying, too._ **_I_ ** _did this to him.  Why does this have to hurt so much?_

Yuri said in a raspy voice, “Come in.”

He moved aside to let Otabek enter.  Otabek walked into Yuri’s room.

_It feels a lot longer than a couple days since I have been here last.  So much has happened._

He sat down on the bed and handed a plate of food to Yuri.  They sat in silence for awhile, each moving their food around their plates rather than eating it.

Finally, Otabek sighed and said, “We need to talk.”

Yuri cringed at the words but nodded.  Otabek set his plate of food aside and turned towards Yuri.

Otabek sighed and said, “I’m sorry.”

Yuri looked up and replied, “For what?”

Otabek said, “Everything?  I’ve made a mess of us.”

Otabek thought _He always lets me in no matter how big a mess I make of us.  I’ve got to set this right. I can’t lose him._

Yuri said, “I think we both contributed.  I shouldn’t have kissed you. I. . .”

Otabek shook his head and said, “I shouldn’t have avoided you.  I should have talked to you.”

Yuri shrugged his shoulders.   _I am not going to argue with him on that account._

Otabek asked hesitantly, “Are we still friends?”

Yuri sighed and asked, “Just friends?”

Otabek avoided eye contact with Yuri.  Yuri reached out and grabbed Otabek’s chin and forced him to look at him, green eyes boring into Otabek’s dark orbs.

Yuri said, “Just tell me, Beka. Just _tell_ me.  You _know_ how I feel about you. That is not going to change. But you need to decide what you want. You need to decide how you feel.  I can’t keep standing in the middle. I just can’t get a read on you. You keep sending me mixed signals and I just can’t do this anymore.  It hurts too much.”

Otabek shuddered at the use of his nickname. As he looked into Yuri’s eyes, an epiphany suddenly smacked his brain.

_What if I never see him again? I don’t think I can live without this boy.  Do I. . . love him? Shit. I love him._

Taking Otabek’s silence as a bad sign, Yuri felt tears gather in his eyes. He closed his eyes and felt the tears run down his cheeks. _I am tired of crying and hurting.  This is it. After this I am done. I can just walk away, right?_

Otabek said softly, “Please. . .  don’t cry.”

Otabek cradled Yuri’s face in his hands. Yuri closed his eyes and leaned into the touch trying to memorize it.

 _It may the last time he ever touches me_ Yuri thought.  

Otabek leaned in and kissed Yuri. Yuri was completely shocked to feel Otabek’s lips on his own. Otabek could taste the salt of Yuri’s tears on his lips.  

 _His lips are so soft_ Otabek thought.

Otabek pulled back from Yuri, trying to gage his reaction. Yuri’s eyes flew open as he grabbed Otabek by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a harsher, more desperate, kiss.  Yuri kissed him like he wanted to crawl inside Otabek’s body and live there. After a moment, Otabek pulled back to catch his breath, just looking at Yuri.

Yuri, getting impatient,  growled, “Are we going to do this thing or not?”

Otabek replied, “Yes?”

_How far does he want to go? Am I ready for this?_

Yuri asked, “Are you sure?  There is no going back to just friends after this, Beka.”

_Does he really want this?  Am I pressuring him too much?_

Otabek, finally giving in, said, “I’m okay with that.”

Yuri crawled into Otabek’s lap, placing his legs on the outside of Otabek’s thighs. As Yuri settled, Otabek put his hands on his waist to stabilize him. Otabek’s hands were hot even through Yuri’s clothes.

_I have waited so long._

Yuri leaned into Otabek burying his hands in Otabek’s hair as he kissed him again. Otabek’s mouth parted to let out a groan, and Yuri took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Otabek’s mouth.  He licked inside Otabek’s mouth as if he wanted to memorize his taste. Yuri moaned into Otabek’s mouth as Otabek’s tongue slid against his own. Otabek’s hands traveled down Yuri’s body to caress his ass. Yuri groaned when Otabek squeezed the well formed muscle.

_Yuri has such a nice ass.  God I want to. . ._

Otabek pulled the lithe boy closer until they were chest to chest. Yuri broke the kiss and leaned back to catch his breath.  Otabek’s hands traveled back upwards to be buried in Yuri’s soft hair. Otabek pulled on the locks causing Yuri to tilt his head back, exposing his neck.  Yuri whimpered as Otabek kissed along the pale column.

Otabek growled, “You like that, huh?”

Yuri just whined in answer.  Otabek made his way down Yuri’s neck until he reached the juncture of his neck and shoulder.  He sucked hard on Yuri’s skin, leaving a mark.

_That’s going to leave a mark everyone can see.  They’ll know what we’ve done. They’ll know he is mine._

The shirt that Yuri was wearing was impeding his progress.  Otabek reached down, his fingers finding the edge of the cloth, and drew the offending article over Yuri’s head. He tossed it causally to the floor. Yuri shivered as the cooler air came into contact with his exposed skin. Otabek lifted Yuri and laid him out on the bed. He caged Yuri in from above with his arms, and continued his erotic assault by kissing his way down Yuri’s torso.  Each kiss was sending a jolt of arousal straight to Yuri’s groin. He squirmed as he felt Otabek’s lips travel across his abs.

Yuri begged, “Otabek, please. . .”

Otabek just continued downward until he reached the edge of Yuri’s pants. Otabek fingered the top of Yuri’s pants, and looked up at Yuri, who blushed but nodded his consent.  

_His eyes are so intense. I never expected him to be like this. . ._

Otabek kept his eyes locked with Yuri’s as he unbuttoned Yuri’s pants and slowly drew the zipper down. Slowly, he peeled down Yuri’s pants, leaving Yuri’s modesty covered only by his underwear. Otabek cupped Yuri’s erection through his underwear causing the boy to moan at the sensation.

_Oh, damn.  That feels . . . fuck._

Otabek could feel his own hardness pressing against the zipper of his now too tight jeans. Otabek ignored his own need and continued to watch Yuri unravel underneath him. He slowly drew down Yuri’s underwear, watching as Yuri’s erection popped free of its confinement. He tossed away the underwear and then bent down over Yuri’s erection. He licked Yuri from root to tip.  Yuri mewled as his hips moved unconsciously forward, only to be restrained by Otabek’s hands.

_He responds so well. I never thought he would be like this._

Then Otabek took Yuri into his mouth. Yuri grasped at the sheets, looking for some port in the storm of sensations he was feeling.

Yuri croaked, “Beka. . .”

Not able to handle the whole length, Otabek swirled his tongue around the tip as he used his hand to work the rest of Yuri’s erection. Yuri moaned at the sensation of Otabek’s warm, wet mouth on his cock.  Reality _was_ better than anything he had imagined.  

Yuri gasped, “Otabek. . . I. . . _fuck.”_

And then Yuri was cuming.  Otabek sucked Yuri through his orgasm, swallowing the salty fluid. Yuri lay bonelessly on the bed like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Yuri said, “Otabek?”

“Hmm?”

“That was fucking fantastic.”

“Glad you approve.”

Otabek smiled as he crawled back up Yuri’s body.  He took Yuri’s hand and placed it over the hard-on that was still trapped in his pants.  Yuri teased him through the thick material.

Otabek groaned, “Yuri please. . . don’t tease.”

Yuri smiled and slowly unzipped Otabek’s pants.  He looked at Otabek’s hard-on, still trapped in his underwear, as he licked his lips in anticipation. Otabek shivered. Yuri pushed down Otabek’s pants and underwear as far as he could reach. Otabek’s erection popped free, and Yuri hummed in appreciation. He waited impatiently while Otabek kicked his clothes the rest of the way off.

_Jesus, he’s so big.  I can’t wait. . ._

Shaking his head to concentrate on the now, Yuri gently ran his hand along Otabek’s erection.  

Otabek groaned at the sensation of Yuri’s skin against his own. Otabek was wet with pre-cum.  Yuri felt it as his hand caressed Otabek’s length.

Yuri reached up with his other arm to bring Otabek down for a sloppy kiss as he continued to provide the friction that Otabek desperately needed.  

Otabek groaned into Yuri’s mouth as he felt himself get close, “Yura. . . please. . . Yura.”

Yuri sped up his rhythm and watch Otabek unravel as his pleasure overcame him.  His cum spurted across Yuri’s body. Otabek lowered himself down to the bed to the side of Yuri.  He was exhausted. He watched as the boy cleaned himself up with wipes from that God forsaken drawer that Chris had created. He was tired, but content. It had been a long, emotionally fraught week for both of them.  They could talk in the morning.

Otabek asked, “Can I stay?”

Yuri replied, “Idiot,” as he crawled under the covers.  He held up the blankets indicating that Otabek should join him.  Yuri curled up next to Otabek.

_I never thought I would get this. I’ve wanted it to so long._

They both fell asleep instantly, each getting the best sleep they had had in a week.

*****

Yuri woke up the next morning to the strange sensation of being in bed with someone. He always slept alone.

_Who could it possibly be?_

He looked to the right and his heart nearly stopped.

_Otabek?! I am in bed with Otabek! And I am naked!? What the Hell happened last night?_

Yuri sat up slowly as not to disturb Otabek. He put his head in his hands as he tried to recall the night before.  Slowly, the events of the previous evening came back to him. He blushed and he looked over at the sleeping Otabek.

_We did that? He looks so peaceful asleep._

Yuri couldn’t resist the urge to run his fingers through Otabek’s dark hair.  The motion woke Otabek from his slumber. He smiled at Yuri.

“Good morning.” Otabek said.

“Morning.”

Otabek looked at the clock.

“It’s early, yet.  Why are you awake?”

Yuri just shrugged his shoulders.  Otabek motioned for him to lay back down.  Yuri did and then felt Otabek’s arms surround him and pull him into an embrace.  Otabek tugged Yuri closer to his side. Yuri let out a little sigh, and burrowed into the warmth of Otabek.

The how, the why, and the world could wait a little while longer.


	14. Indigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut. One Victor/Yuuri scene at the beginning and an Otabek/Yuri scene at the end.

Yuri opened the door to his room a crack and took a quick look down the hallway.

Otabek said, “Well?”

Yuri said, “It’s all clear, I don’t see anyone.”

Otabek said, “Okay, then. See you later?”

Yuri nodded.  Otabek gave Yuri a quick kiss on the cheek and bolted out the door. It wasn’t very far to his room so they should be okay.  

_ I wonder why Yura is so adamant that no one know we are together?  Is he ashamed?  _

Otabek frowned as the thought flitted through his head.  He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and ran straight into Phichit. He knocked Phichit to the floor. 

Phichit, looking up at Otabek, said, “Oww.  Otabek? Where did you come from?”

Otabek blushed as he held out a hand to help Phichit up. 

Phichit heard Yuri’s door shut.  Phichit’s eyes got big.

Phichit said, “Yuri’s room, hmm?  Now what would you be doing there this early in the morning?”

Otabek growled, “Please don’t tell anyone. We don’t want everyone to know yet.”

Phichit stepped back, a little intimidated by Otabek. 

Phichit nodded and said, “Oh. . .Okay.  I won’t tell anyone.”

Otabek replied, “Really?  Thanks. We appreciate your discretion.”

Phichit just nodded as Otabek passed him to go to his room.  However, as soon as Otabek was out of sight Phichit went running to Yuuri’s and Victor’s room.  He pounded on the door.

“Yuuri. . . Yuuri let me in.  I have news to tell you.”

Yuuri opened the door a crack. 

Yuuri said, “What is it, Phichit?  It’s too early in the morning for gossip.”

Phichit said, “Not for this.  I just saw Otabek come out of Yuri’s room.”

Yuuri sighed, “So?”

Phichit huffed, “He was wearing the same thing he was wearing yesterday.”

Phichit paused and waited for Yuuri’s brain to make the connection.  Yuuri’s eyes went wide. 

Yuuri stammered, “But. . . that doesn’t mean anything.”

Phichit said, “He was real embarrassed to get caught.  I think they kissed and made up if you know what I mean.”

Yuuri exclaimed, “Phichit!”

Phichit laughed, “What?  I am happy for both of them.  The sexual tension between them has been awful.”

Yuuri just shook his head. 

Phichit laughed again and said, “I will see you later at the picnic. I can’t wait to see how they act.”

Yuuri just shook his head again waving Phichit away as he shut the door.

He heard Victor behind him say, “Who was that?”

Yuuri turned and replied, “Phichit.  Evidently Otabek spent the night in Yura’s room and Phichit caught him sneaking out this morning.”

Victor mumbled, “It’s about time.”

Yuuri slipped back into bed with Victor and said, “We are going to have to get up soon.  We still have guests and we need to get the picnic together.”

Victor sighed and replied, “Soon, but not right now.”

He put his arms around his husband and pulled him back against his body. Yuuri turned his head towards Victor and kissed his sleepy husband. Victor hummed into the kiss. 

Victor said, “What a pleasant way to be greeted in the morning.”

Yuuri smiled and turned his body towards Victor. Victor pulled Yuuri hard against his body. Yuuri could feel the evidence of Victor’s arousal against his body. 

Yuuri chuckled and said, “It’s a little early for that kind of attention, isn’t it?”

Victor growled, “It’s never too early for that, my love.”

Yuuri smiled as he slipped his hands under Victor’s shirt.  Victor caught Yuuri lips in a gentle kiss. Yuuri caressed Victor’s torso using his fingertips. Victor moaned at the gentle touch.  Yuuri reached down and grasped the edge of Victor’s shirt and drew it up and off his body. Victor felt Yuuri’s fingers ghost down his sides. He shivered at the touch.  Yuuri kissed his way down his lover’s impressive torso. Even though Victor wasn’t skating any longer, he kept up his fitness regime. Victor moaned under Yuuri gentle ministrations.  

_ I love it when he takes control.  It took him so long to work up to it.  _

Yuuri stopped at the edge of Victor’s sweatpants.  He looked up at Victor who nodded. Yuuri pulled down Victor’s pants freeing his erection.  Victor kicked the clothing loose from his legs. Yuuri braced his hands on Victor’s hips and then licked his way up Victor’s arousal, kissing the tip.  Then he took Victor’s length into his mouth. Victor moaned at the hot, wet sensation of Yuuri’s mouth. It didn’t take long before Victor was begging as Yuuri slowly worked his way up and down Victor.  

Victor said, “Yuuri. . . please. . . you are. . . so. . .”

It was all that Victor could do not to thrust down his husband’s throat.  All of sudden Yuuri swallowed Victor all the way down until he could feel himself in Yuuri’s throat. 

_ Oh God. . . _

Victor said, “Yuuri. . . I. . .

Yuuri pulled back to catch a breath.  He stroked Victor to completion, who painted his lover’s face with his cum.  

Victor stammered, “Yuuri. . . sorry?”

When he could breathe again, Victor leaned over and grabbed his t-shirt and carefully cleaned the face of his husband.  

Victor softly kissed Yuuri and said, “Your turn, hmm?”

Yuuri nodded.  Victor then proceeded to take Yuuri apart with his hands in the way only he knew how.    


******

Later, as they were getting dressed, Yuuri asked, “We have everything ready for the picnic, right?”

VIctor said, “I believe so.  It will be fun to watch our kitten this afternoon, yes?”

Yuuri said, “Please don’t torture him too much?  We actually want him to get with Otabek.”

Victor chuckled and said, “I think he has already done that.”

Yuuri hit Victor playfully on the shoulder, “Stop that.”

Victor responded, “Yes, love.”

When they were presentable, they made their way downstairs.  Some of the other skaters had beat them to breakfast. Christophe was already enjoying his morning coffee with Julian.  He raised an eyebrow at Victor who just smiled back. Christophe gave him a little nod. Yuuri noticed the interaction and look darkly at his husband.  

Victor raised his hands and said, “What?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and said, “Nothing.”

Yuuri went to greet Phichit who was also at the table.  A few minutes later Emil and Michele made their way down to breakfast. 

Christophe said, “Where’s Sara?”

Michele shrugged. “I am sure she and Mila will be down soon.”

Leo asked, “What are we doing today?”

Victor said, “We have a picnic in the garden planned for an afternoon lunch, but besides that feel free to entertain yourselves  _ however _ you please.

Leo blushed, “Okay.”

Guang-Hong asked, “Victor, would you mind if I borrowed a book or two from the library?  I have been trying to practice my English reading skills.”

Victor said, “Go ahead, borrow whatever you like.”

Guang-Hong said, “Thank you.”

After breakfast, Guang-Hong grabbed a book from the library.  He and Leo took a blanket and found a comfortable spot in the garden and Guang-Hong read to Leo until it was time for the picnic.

*****

Victor spread the blanket out on the ground in his favorite spot in the garden.  He smiled when he saw Yuuri walking towards him with a basket laden with food. 

Yuuri said, “Christophe and Julian are bringing out the rest.”

Victor nodded.  When Christophe and Julian arrived, they all set to laying out the picnic lunch that Yuuri had prepared.  He had prepared some sandwiches, fruit, cheese, onigiri and other light fare. Once it was all laid out they waited for the others to arrive. Victor sat at one end of the table cloth and Yuuri sat to his left and Chris sat on his right.  Julian sat to Chris’s left as the first seat on the long edge of the cloth. JJ and Isabella were the first to arrive. Isabella sat down next to Julian and JJ sat down next to his wife.

Isabella, as they sat down, said, “Oh, JJ, look watermelon.  We haven’t had that in such a long time.”

JJ chuckled and kissed his wife on the cheek, “I’ll make sure you get some, love.  I know how much you like it.”

Yuri was the next down.  He plopped down with a huff next to Yuuri. Yuuri raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

_ I expected Otabek to come with him. Are they trying to hide their relationship? _

Sara and Mila came into the garden giggling about something. Mila sat down next to the angry Russian kitten and Sara sat to her right. 

Mila asked, “What’s wrong with you, Yura?”

Yuri replied, “Nothing, Baba.”

Mila just rolled her eyes and turned to Sara. Otabek marched in next.  His eyes flicked to Yuri, but seeing no empty seats around him, resigned himself to sitting down next to JJ.  He liked the Canadian well enough.

JJ greeted Otabek, “How is it going?”

Otabek said, “Better, at least I thought so.”

JJ looked at Yuri and said, “Why didn’t he wait for you?”

Otabek shrugged and tried to not look at Yuri. He was distracted for a moment as an energetic Emil bounded into the space.

Emil said, “Hi, everyone.”

Christophe replied, “Good to see you are feeling better.”

Emil said, “Thanks, Christophe.”

Sara asked, “Where is that stubborn brother of mine?”

Emil, looking behind him, frowned and said, “He was right behind me.”

Michele entered a few minutes later. He put his arms around Emil’s waist and said, “You ran ahead and left me.”

Emil said, “Sorry.”

Michele kissed him on the cheek and said, “It’s alright.”

Sara, with an exaggerated surprised look said, “Who are you and what had you done with my brother?”

Michele stuck his tongue out at Sara as he moved to sit down next to her and said, “Shut up, you.”

Sara laughed and Michele pulled Emil down to sit beside him.  Leo, Guang-Hong and Phichit wandered out to the garden next. They had run into each other in the hallway and gotten involved in some sort of discussion that they wrapped up as they entered the picnic area. Leo sat down next to Emil, and Guang-Hong took the seat to his left.  Phichit sat next to Guang-Hong as the first seat at the foot of the tablecloth. 

Leo turned to Emil and they began discussing the artist of some music they liked very passionately. Michele looked over at Guang-Hong.  They both smiled at their significant other’s antics over music. Elizabeth came in next and sat down next to Phichit.

Georgi came walking in next and claimed the seat next to Elizabeth.  And last but not least came Minami who settled in between Otabek and Georgi since that was basically the last seat available. Once everyone was settled, plates were passed around as were drinks and food.  JJ made sure Isabella got her watermelon, feeding her pieces of it from his own plate. She blushed as he delicately placed the morsels in her mouth. Victor snagged some of the onigiri for Yuuri. Victor thought  _ He often misses food from home.  Maybe it’s time for us to go on a visit to his family’s onsen.   _

Sara stared speechless as she watched her brother slice a couple of plums he had gotten and feed them to Emil.  Emil, catching her gaze, decided to put on a show by deliberately catching Michele’s fingers with his lips as the Italian fed him.  Michele shivered at the contact and raised his eyebrow at Emil. Emil simply nodded in Sara’s direction. Michele turned to look at his sister.

_ Why did he . . . Oh. . . the look on her face was totally worth it.   _

Michele chuckled quietly and went back to feeding his new boyfriend. Most of the guests were having a good time at the picnic, cuddling with their significant others and catching up with their other friends; however, for Yuri it was torture.  He spent the time trying to eat enough to keep Yuuri off his back, trying not to gag at all the displays of affection, and trying to not look at Otabek. 

_ This is a complete nightmare.  Even Michele? What? When did he get all mushy?  Hell, when can I get out of here? _

Finally, most of the food had been finished and people began to wander away from the picnic. Isabella and JJ went on a stroll through the rest of the garden.  Victor, Yuuri, Christophe and Julian began to pack up the remains of the picnic. Leo and Guang-Hong went back inside.

When they got to the stairs, Guang-Hong said, “I am going to get us another book.  We almost finished the one we got this morning.” 

Leo said, “Ok, I’ll meet you upstairs in my room then.”

Guang-Hong nodded and walked into the library.  The Crispino twins and company decided to check out the pool.  They returned upstairs to change. Yura found himself wandering back into the house followed shortly by Otabek. Yuri heard Otabek enter the house after him. Yuri turned on Otabek when he heard the boy get close. He pointed at Otabek and said, “They knew.  How did they know?”

He began walking towards Otabek who backed up into the office.  Guang-Hong was startled as he heard someone come into the office/library. Guang-Hong was behind the book cases choosing a book and the couple that had come into the library couldn’t see him or hadn’t noticed him yet. As the voices got louder, he recognized Yuri and Otabek. 

_ What are they doing here?  _ Guang-Hong thought. 

He watched as Yuri backed Otabek against the wall of the office. 

Getting into Otabek’s face, Yuri asked, “Who did you tell?”

Otabek replied, “What do you mean?”

Yuri growled, “They all know.”

Otabek asked, “About what?”

Yuri yelled, “Us!”

Otabek calmly replied, “I didn’t tell. . . oh.”

Yuri said, “Oh?”

Otabek blushed and mumbled, “Phichit caught me sneaking out of your room this morning.”

Yuri said, “What?!”

Otabek replied, “Phichit. . .”

Yuri interrupted, “I heard you the first time.”

Yuri wiped his hand down his face and sighed.

He asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Otabek replied, “He said he wouldn’t say anything so I didn’t think it was important.”

Yuri said, “The biggest gossip amongst us.  Of course, he told people. He at least told Yuuri, if no one else. Anyways, they all know.”

Otabek said, “Then there is no reason for us to hold back.”

Yuri replied, “What. . .”

Yuri was interrupted by a fierce kiss. Otabek’s lips aggressively slid against his own.Yuri let slip a tiny sound of surprise at the onslaught. Otabek smiled and lifted the lithe boy up without breaking the kiss. Yuri clasped his long legs around Otabek’s waist and wound his arms around the dark-haired boy’s neck. Otabek turned them around so that Yuri was against the wall. 

Guang-Hong thought  _  I shouldn’t be here or see this!  But I can’t leave now without letting them know that I was here.  Why didn’t I say something when they first came in? Now I am trapped.  _

Guang-Hong tried to look away but he found his eyes drawn the couple in front of him.   He watched as Otabek kissed Yuri again, stealing what was left of Yuri’s breath. Yuri groaned into Otabek’s mouth.  

He asked, “Are we really. . .”

Otabek replied, “Hmm?”

Yuri asked, “What if someone sees?”

Otabek looked at Yuri and his face said let them.  Yuri’s concerns were silenced by Otabek’s lips as they caressed their way down Yuri’s neck. Yuri tilted his head back, resting it on the wall exposing more of his neck to Otabek’s onslaught.  Otabek scraped his teeth against Yuri’s collarbone. Yuri gasped at the sensation. 

Yuri said, breathlessly, “No marks where people can see them.  I don’t want to get that look from Yuuri.”

Otabek chuckled and said, “Shirt, off.”

Yuri, trusting Otabek to hold him up, moved his hands from around Otabek’s neck and lifted off the shirt he had been wearing.  He let it drop to the floor. Otabek kissed and marked his way down Yuri’s torso as far as he could reach. Yuri gasped at the contact, anchoring his hands in Otabek’s hair. He could feel Otabek’s arousal hard against his body. Yuri closed his eyes and tipped his head back, letting the sensations roll through his body. 

He thought  _ Fuck Beka. . .  I. . . Damn. _

He was surprised when Otabek set him back on the ground.  He looked at Otabek with a question in his eyes. Otabek’s eyes roamed up and down the figure before him.

_ He already looks wrecked and I have barely started.  _

All Otabek said was, “Pants.”

Yuri shimmed out of his pants and stood naked before Otabek.  Otabek dropped to his knees and with his hands on Yuri’s hips pushed the blonde skater against the wall. Yuri whimpered. Otabek’s thumb swiped against the weeping tip of Yuri’s erection.  Yuri moaned. 

_ It feels so good to be touched, finally. _

_ “ _ So eager.” Otabek breathed.

Yuri cried out, “Beka, please.”

Otabek licked along Yuri’s length from root to tip humming in satisfaction.  The sound vibrated through Yuri’s body ripping a groan from deep in Yuri’s chest. Otabek looked up at Yuri meeting his aqua blue eyes as Otabek’s mouth took in the entirety of Yuri’s arousal. Yuri nearly bent in half at the sensation.  He grasped Otabek’s hair like an anchor. Otabek relished the sensation of Yuri’s fingers wound in his hair. 

Yuri gasped, “Beka.”

Neither boy heard the soft whimper of their audience behind the book cases. Guang-Hong watched as Otabek hollowed his cheeks and sucked as he moved down Yuri’s cock. 

Yuri said, “Beka. . . please. . . I. . .”

Otabek kept Yuri’s hips flush against the wall, keeping the boy from choking him as he continued his onslaught. Otabek felt Yuri tense.

Yuri moaned, “Beka.” As he began to spill himself down Beka’s throat. Otabek suckled Yuri through his orgasm and then licked his member clean.  Otabek redressed his Russian kitten and picked him up. 

He whispered into Yuri’s ear, “Let’s continue this upstairs.”

Yuri merely whimpered. Otabek walked quickly out of the office. Once he was sure they were gone, Guang-Hong rushed out of the room and ran upstairs to Leo’s room. 

 


	15. Turquoise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smut. Pure smut. Its two scenes. One is Leo/Guang-Hong and the other is Michele/Emil. If neither one of these pairings do it for you then you can skip this chapter. There is literally no plot. Enjoy.

Once Guang-Hong reached Leo’s room, he threw open the door and rushed inside. He slammed the door behind him, and leaned against it trying to catch his breath. Leo looked up in surprise when Guang-Hong entered the room.

Leo asked, “What’s the matter?”

Guang-Hong stuttered, “I. . . They. . . Saw?”

Leo got up off the bed and walked towards Guang-Hong. 

He, concerned, asked, “What’s got you so rattled?”

Guang-Hong took a deep breath and replied, “I saw. . .”

Leo, touching the side of Guang-Hong’s cheek, asked, “Baby, what did you see?”

Guang-Hong breathed out, “Yuri and Otabek.”

Leo, not fully catching on, asked, “What were they doing?  Fighting again?”

Guang-Hong shook his head and said, “They. . . they were having. . .  _ sex.” _

Leo now noticed that some of Guang-Hong’s breathlessness was not exertion. 

Leo asked softly, “Where?”

Guang-Hong replied, “The library.”

Leo huffed a laugh “Those dirty boys.  Did they see you?”

Guang-Hong shook his head no.

Leo was struck with an idea. 

He said huskily, “Tell me what they did.”

Guang-Hong confused said, “I already. . .”

Leo said, “No, describe it to me.  Step by step.”

Guang-Hong said, “Leo, what? No.  I . . . Can’t.”

Leo crowded Guang-Hong against the door, pushing their bodies flush against each other.

Leo growled, “Yes, you can.”

Guang-Hong replied, “I. . . uh. . . First they kissed?”

Leo asked, “Like this?”

He softly kissed Guang-Hong.

Guang-Hong replied, “No. . . It was harder, more forceful.”

Leo kissed Guang-Hong more forcefully.  His lips slid aggressively against Guang-Hong’s like he was trying to possess him. Guang-Hong groaned into the kiss. 

Leo pulled back and said, “Then what?”

Guang-Hong said, “Otabek picked Yuri up.”

Leo thought  _ Oh My God, they did it against the wall.   _ He swallowed hard and blushed.  _ It’s always been one of my fantasies but. . .  _

Leo shivered and picked Guang-Hong up. Guang-Hong put his arms around Leo’s neck and wound his legs around Leo’s waist.  Leo let some of Guang-Hong‘s weight rest against the door. 

Leo looked at Guang-Hong who said, “Then. . . then Otabek kissed. . . his way down Yuri’s neck.”

Leo smiled as he kissed down the column of Guang-Hong’s throat.

Guang-Hong thought  _ I can’t believe. . . what’s gotten into him? _

When Leo got to the juncture of Guang-Hong’s neck and shoulder, he sucked hard, leaving a bruise on the boy’s delicate skin. 

_ I want everyone to know he belongs to someone.  He belongs to me. _

Trusting Leo to hold him, Guang-Hong removed his shirt as he had seen Yuri do. Leo smiled and continued kissing and licking his way down Guang-Hong’s torso. Guang-Hong groaned, the sensation just this side of too much. 

_ I need. . . _

He gestured for Leo to put him down. Leo complied and Guang-Hong began stripping off his clothes. Leo stopped him.  

Leo said, “Let me.”

Guang-Hong groaned and nodded. 

Leo hooked his fingers into Guang-Hong’s pants and slowly drew his pants and underwear down.  

Leo’s eyes got wide as Guang-Hong’s erection popped free. It was engorged and weeping. 

Guang-Hong stepped out of his clothes as he begged, “Leo, please.”

Leo fished out the bottle of lube he had stashed in his pocket earlier and poured some of the sticky fluid into his hand. He cupped Guang-Hong’s arousal in his hand, relishing the heavy feel of it. He then slowly began to stroke Guang-Hong, squeezing slightly when he reached the tip. It only took a few strokes before Guang-Hong was pushed over the edge, pleasure wracking his body and Leo’s name pouring from his lips. Leo took off his shirt, which had caught the brunt of Guang-Hong’s release and wiped them both off.  Guang-Hong bonelessly leaned against Leo, wiped out from the experiences of the day. Leo softly kissed Guang-Hong and, ignoring his own need, walked Guang-Hong to the bed, tucking the boy in. Guang-Hong passed out immediately. Leo thought, as he brushed a lock of hair out of Guang-Hong’s face,  _ he is so cute. I love him. _

****

Mila and Sara had left the pool awhile ago, chattering about doing their nails or something. Michele rolled his eyes  _ I am glad they left though.  I don’t mind having this alone time with Emil.   _

They chased each other around the pool, splashing each other and generally goofing off like guys are prone to do.  That is, until Emil cornered Michele in the shallow end of the pool.

Emil said, “I’ve got you now.”

Michele said mischievously, “And what are you going to do with me?”

Emil chuckled as he backed Michele up against the wall of the pool.  

Emil said, “I have an idea or two.”

He lean down and captured Michele’s lips in a kiss.  Michele wrapped his arms around Emil’s back, resting his hands on Emil’s shoulder blades.  He pulled Emil closer until their bodies were flush against one another. Pressed against Michele, Emil could feel just how much he was enjoying the attention. Emil slid his hands into Michele’s wet hair and leaned down and kissed his boyfriend again. Michele’s hands had drifted dangerously lower on Emil’s back. Both boys moaned into the the kiss. Emil broke the kiss and stepped back. 

He, trying to catch his breath, said, “Let’s. . . go. . . inside?  We. . .”

Michele nodded.  The boys scrambled out of the pool and slung towels around their waists.  They quickly headed back to their room. 

_ I hope we don’t run into anyone.  _ Emil thought as they raced up the stairs to Michele’s room. Luck was with them and the hallway was empty as they rushed to Michele’s room. Michele opened the door to his room and Emil followed him inside. Their towels hit the floor as soon as the door was closed.  Emil backed Michele up against the door, devouring his mouth with a passionate kiss. Michele’s hands caressed Emil’s sides before cupping Emil’s ass. Michele squeezed the well formed muscle, causing Emil to moan against his lips. Emil pressed his body flush against Michele.  Michele rolled his hips, grinding against Emil, causing both boys to groan at the friction. Stepping back, Emil’s slid his hands down Michele’s wet torso, mapping out his boyfriend’s impressive abs.

_ God, he is so hot.  How’d I get this lucky? _

Emil’s hands slid lower to the edge of Michele’s swim trunks.  Emil looked into Michele’s violet eyes. Michele nodded. Emil hooked his fingers into the shorts, pulling them down as he fluidly dropped to his knees.  Michele stepped out of the wet swim shorts and then looked down at Emil. He moaned at the erotic image of Emil kneeling before him. He felt Emil’s hands push on his hips, anchoring them against the door. Michele closed his eyes and tipped his head back as he felt Emil’s tongue travel his length. A ragged moan left Michele’s throat as he felt the wet heat of Emil’s mouth surround his erection. His hands slipped into Emil’s soft blonde locks. He gripped the hair like a lifeline. 

_ I won’t last long like this. How is he . . .  _

Emil slowly dragged his lips down Michele’s erection, releasing it with an obscene pop. Michele whined at the loss of that amazing heat.  Emil stood up and again pressed against Michele’s body. Michele could feel Emil’s erection hard against him.

Emil kissed up Michele’s neck and then whispered into Michele’s ear, “I want. . . you, Mickey.  I need. . .I need you.”

Michele asked, “Are you sure?”

Emil nodded.  Michele growled as he grabbed the back of Emil’s neck, bringing his lips closer.  He kissed him hard and filled it with all the passion and want that Michele had in him.  Michele walked Emil back towards the bed. When the back of Emil’s knees hit the bed, he fell backwards onto the mattress.  Michele hooked his fingers into the waist of Emil’s swim trunks and slowly pulled them down Emil’s sexy legs. Michele reached over and jerked out the infamous drawer.  The drawer jiggled from the force and several items fell out. Michele did not notice as he grabbed lube and a condom from the drawer. He eyes fell on the handcuffs sitting innocently in the drawer.

_ Damn that Christophe, but. . . Maybe next time.  _

Michele moved back towards Emil. Emil whined in anticipation.  

Michele said softly, “Just a minute, love.  We have to get you ready.”

Overwhelmed, Emil closed his eyes and nodded his head. Michele rested Emil’s legs on his shoulders, exposing him.  Michele put some lube on one finger and slipped it down towards Emil’s entrance. He rubbed his finger around the edge of the muscle before thrusting the finger inside Emil.  Emil tipped his head back and groaned at the intrusion. 

Michele looked up and asked, “Okay?”

Emil nodded. Michele continued thrusting his finger in and out of Emil, opening him up.  When Michele could feel that Emil had loosened up around his finger, he slicked up two fingers and slowly pushed them inside Emil.  Emil stiffened slightly from the sting and the stretch. 

Michele said, “Take in a depth breath and let it out.  Relax for me.”

Emil did as Michele instructed, relaxing his body.  Michele slowly moved the fingers in and out of Emil, scissoring them apart to open him up even more. 

_ He looks so good like this. _

Emil panted in arousal, “Mickey. . .please.”

Michele thrust in three fingers. He curled his fingers, searching for the spot that would make Emil feel good. His fingers ghosted over Emil’s prostate.

Emil groaned, “There. . . Mickey. . . ”

Michele smirked and thrust his fingers again, hitting the spot straight on.  As his back arched, Emil cried out in pleasure at the stimulation. 

Michele asked, “Ready?”

Emil replied, “God, yes. . . Mickey. . . please. . . I”

Michele slipped on the condom and lined himself up with Emil’s hole. He slowly pressed forward, entering Emil carefully.  Emil drew a startled breath at the sensation of Michele entering him. 

_ Oh, God . . . He’s . . . I’ve always . . . _

Once Michele was fully seated within Emil, he held still for a moment, waiting for Emil to get used to the sensation.  Emil finally nodded. Michele pulled out and thrust back into Emil in a slow, but steady, rhythm. 

_ He’s so . . . God. _

Michele groaned in pleasure.  He changed his angle just a bit to try and hit Emil’s pleasure center. Emil moaned when he was successful.  Emil reached out and began to stroke himself to Michele’s rhythm. 

It wasn’t long before Emil stuttered, “Mickey. . . I.”

Emil clenched around Michele as he found his release painting both of their bodies.  Michele followed shortly after, cumming deep inside Emil. Michele drew out of Emil, and then removed and disposed of the condom.  He went to the bathroom and grabbed a washrag to clean them both up. He then laid down beside his boyfriend. Emil wrapped his arms around Michele. 

He said softly, “I love you.”

Michele replied, “I love you, too.”

In the comforting warmth of each other, they fell into a dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Come chat with me on tumblr @auronevardell.


End file.
